


The monk and the demon

by Assassino21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Constantinople, Dark Fantasy, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Alexios, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Monk Thaletas, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino21/pseuds/Assassino21
Summary: Thaletas lives in a lie, but he has found a dark way to escape it.





	1. The scrolls of the ancient gods

Constantinople, 1274 

" Brother Thaletas, wake up" a calm voice said. Thaletas opened his eyes carefully and watched brother Gregorios standing next to his bed. Thaletas looked out of a small window " Its not even dawn". He murmered, half asleep. " Father Gavriel wants to start early today, to make sure everything is set for the Patriarch." Gregorios said, Thaletas sighed but understood the importante of the matter " I am comming" he groaned.

Gregorios left Thaletas his bedroom and Thaletas came out of his bed and stretched a while, his bed was not very comfortable but he was gracefully that he had a room of his own. Thaletas lived in a monastery just outside Constantinople, it was a very humble and strict life, but Thaletas knew it was for the best. He was taken in to the monastery when he was 12, and in all the years he had behaved as a pious and respectable monk. When Thaletas was done stretching he walked to a desk in his room. Thaletas his bedroom was not very large, just 3 by 3 meters, with a bed on the end next to a small window, a desk with a small mirror and a chair with clothes on it. Thaletas took a bucket with water from his desk and started washing his face and body. The water was cold but refreshing. When Thaletas was done washing he got dressed in his monk robes, as soon as he was completley dressed he took a wooden cup and a amphora with church wine. He poured a bit in the cup " aíma tou Christoú" he said and drank the wine, Thaletas made a foul face from the sour wine that scorched through his throat " blood of Christ" he repeated. 

The monks were gathered in the main hall of the monastery, all standing in line in front of a statue of Maria and Jesus. Under guidance of Father Gavriel they simultaneously chanted their prayer. " Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. " Thaletas had his hands crossed and his eyes closed, praying full of conviction, making sure he made no mistakes and was not distracted. Meanwhile he listened attentivley if non of his brothers made any mistakes. " For yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory, of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, now and forever and to the ages of ages. Amen. " The monks said simultaneously and made cross before leaving the room. 

After breakfast that consisted of a few pieces of dry bread and cold soup, it was time to go to the Hagia Sophia for prayer and services and to prepare the Cathedral for the Patriarchs comming. The monks walked in line through the city and sang their prayers while having their hands crossed. Thaletas was in the middle of the group, his eyes flashes around the streets while chanting his prayers, when he saw a blacksmith working on his anvil his eyes rested on him for a moment, he looked kinda hot. " No, do not give in to temptation" Thaletas thought, cursing himself for looking " the lord will protect me from evil". Thaletas hasn't admitted this to anyone, but he was bisexual, he allways betrayed himself looking at men and women alike. However, admiting this would mean a severe punishment, if not death, so Thaletas hoped that through the power of prayer he would be free of unclean thoughts. 

Inside the Hagia Sophia, Thaletas helped the priests with whatever he could do. He helped with cleaning the floors, polishing the chalices and statues. Later on the day he assisted the priests with their holy mass, despite that it was not much, he just had to hand a few things to the priests, for the rest of the time he listened to the prayers and the beautiful church organ music. Thaletas did his best to keep his eyes open and stay awake. Despite he slept badly last night he knew he had to do this, work in the name of the lord was way more important than his own desire.

After diner, that consistent of a stew that was even colder then the soup, Thaletas and Gregorios were in the archive of the Cathedral, the priests had tasked them to gather the most sacred and beautiful holy texts that would be used as prayer when the Patriarch would arrive in a few days. Down in the basements were the archives were Thaletas and Gregorios were gathering the scrolls, Thaletas stood on a chair and tried to grab some scrolls from one of the top shelfs, by accident he touched some scrolls on a lower shelf and dropped them on the ground. When Thaletas came down to pick the scrolls up, one caught his attention. The scroll he saw was like any other, apart from a small leather band in the middle with a solid black seal on it. The seal had a strange, blood red symbol in its middle, Thaletas gasped softly, the symbol was hard to describe but he knew what it stood for, ancient dark cults, worshiping ancient, even darker gods, corrupt souls who gave in to heresy. Thaletas wanted to pick it up and place it back on the shelf, but he kept looking at the symbol, the red color and perfectly curved shapes hypnotised him a little. " brother Thaletas?!" Gregorios his voice sounded, Thaletas gasped as he was kicked out of his trance and looked to Gregorios who stood behind him. " Are you allright?" Gregorios asked " I heared something fall". Thaletas nodded " I am fine, thank you" he said as he quickly gathered the scrolls. Thaletas saw that Gregorios had his arms full of scrolls " You go ahead, I clean this up them I meet you upstairs" Gregorios nodded and left. Thaletas quickly gathered the last scrolls, but he froze when his hand landed on the dark scroll again. Thaletas did not move for a moment, his mind told him to put the scroll back, however his heart wanted to know what was in it. Thaletas tried to steady his breath, he looked back to see if Gregorios was really gone and shoved the dark scrolls under his robes. 

The night had fallen Thaletas and Gregorios stayed behind to prepare the altar for the next morning, Thaletas saw that Gregorios was tired, so he offered to finish up the work, Gregorios thanked Thaletas and left the Cathedral. When Thaletas was finished with preparing the altar, he put out the lights in the church and prepared to leave, until he felt the dark scrolls under his robes. Thaletas didn't move and kept his hand on the scrolls under his robes, he was convinced he should put this scroll back,he felt that he should just walk away, that was what every fiber in his body said, but he couldn't, for some reason he couldn't. Eventually, overwhelmed by curiousity, Thaletas deceided that a peek could not hurt. He walked back to the altar and got the scrolls out of his robes, with shaking hands he removed the leather band and opened the scrolls. 

Thaletas was alone in the darkened Cathedral, his eyes raged over the ancient drawings and texts in the scrolls, he was actually disgusted by them. There were various describings of carnage and wonderfull slaughter and bloodbaths in Ares his name, several drawings of the most horrible creatures from Hades. Thaletas was about to close the scroll again, until his eyes fell on a certain word: desire. 

Thaletas closed his eyes and nodded his head " no, I shouldn't do this" he thought, he knew he was extra vulnurable for this part. He took the scroll and wanted to close it but still he kept looking at this one, tempting word. Thaletas gulped " I have come this far without going insane" he thought. He grabbed his roasery around his neck, kissed the cross and opened the section of desire. 

Thaletas his eyes raged attentivley over the drawings and inscriptions, he saw drawings of the most beautiful women and the most handsome men. There where stories written, not only about the pleasure of the flesh, but also about the most delicious food, the best wine, the most beautiful music and poetry, and even beauty of the world and the universe that went far beyond mortal understanding. Thaletas gasped as he heard a sound in the Cathedral, he looked up and his eyes raged around the church, it sounded like someone stepping on the floor, but he saw no one there. When Thaletas was sure he was alone he kept reading, his breathing increased as his soul grew not only more curious but also more thirsty. Thaletas stopped as he saw a drawing of a young man, the description said that it was Eros, the god of desire. Thaletas gulped, Eros looked... Perfect, allmost unnaturally gorgeous. His fingers slowly slided over the beautiful face of the drawing, Thaletas closed his eyes and a unusual thought invaded his mind. He saw Eros before him, his perfectly shaped body, on top of him, or even better, underneath him, his warm muscles rubbing against Thaletas his flesh. Eros his soft lips kissing his own, Thaletas his hand stroking through the blonde curles as the young god his blue eyes pierced Thaletas his brown ones. Thaletas shaked his head and tears filled his eyes " no, no no no " he sobbed. He didn't want this, he wanted to stop reading, but something told him not to stop, something told him to keep reading, and that part was winning. 

Thaletas gasped as he again heared a sound in the church, it sounded like someone was walking there, he also heard breathing. " Who is there?!" Thaletas said with a shaking voice, but no answer. When Thaletas had looked all around if there was anyone in the church, and again his suspections were wrong he focused on the scrolls again. Thaletas his eyes slided a last time over the drawing onto a prayer that was written underneath the picture. Thaletas moistened his lips and softly said the prayer:

'Beautiful Eros, ever-young, ever-fair, your eyes, so dark, so ancient, pierce the soul as your golden darts pierce the heart. I call out to you. Eros, master of desire, bearer of the bow, your golden shafts you shoot, so swift, so sharp, we barely feel the prick. 

Eros, your blessings I have known; I know their worth. They are a treasure, precious and true. Eros, grant to me your sweet misery, the yearning and the need that drive mankind, that bring us together again and again. Strike me with your dart, O Eros, make of me your mark. 

Eros, child of chaos, brother of sweet harmony, yours is the cord that binds our lives together, yours the scourge that drives us where our bodies lead, in you we find purpose, in you we seek solace. 

In all the lands did men and women speak your name with hope and reverence, burning sweet incense and pouring out wine. All know your might, O Eros; all know the barbs of your blessed darts, all know the pain of such a wound; and all would sooner be your prey than seek to dodge your bolt. 

Before you, O Eros, we are all slaves, we are all pawns, we are all weak.' 

Thaletas breathed heavy as he finished the last sentence his whole body shaked. He did not know what to think right now, he wanted to forget all about this, he knew it was heresy, he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't get such beautiful words out of his head. With shaking hands and tears in his eyes, he closed the scroll and stripped the leather band on it and walked away from the altar. When Thaletas wanted to walk to the door he gasped loudly as he saw someone, standing just a few feet in front of him.


	2. The Incubus

Thaletas screamed and fell on the ground from the tall figure that stood in front of him, he heard a male voice chuckeling softly and stepping closer. Thaletas came up quickly and kept looking at the man " Who are you? What are you doing here?!" He asked. When the man made one step closer, Thaletas could clearly see him. The man was tall and masculine, he had half long brown hair that was tied to the back and reached to his shoulders, the mans dark eyes were intimidating and inventing looking at the same time, a short stubble covered his face. Apart from a red cloth around his waist, the man was completley naked, his body was tanned, muscled and hardend, with small scars running over his arms and a trail of chest hair over his muscled chest and abs, a dark smoke surrounded the man and seemed to travel along with him.

"To mortals I am known as Alexios " the man said with a dark, low voice and stepped a little closer. Thaletas gulped, he knew this had to be a demon. " You can not enter here, unholy creature" Thaletas hissed and grabbed his rosary "The house of the lord is a shield against the darkness" he said, but this seemed to amuse Alexios. "There are some exceptions for me" he smirked " What if there is someone in the house of your lord that summoned me" he smirked. Thaletas thought for a second, then his eyes widened "No, I didn't summon you! " he said, and aimed the rosary cross at Alexios, butthis didn't intimidate him " Your heart and desire summoned me Thaletas" Alexios said, Thaletas stepped back, his whole body shaked, he felt the cold sweat running down his back. "How do you know my name?! " Thaletas asked with a shaking voice, Alexios smiled " I know all about you" he smirked as he stepped closer to the terrified monk. Alexios his face came closer to Thaletas, the demon could hear him hyperventilate as soon as his mouth reached his ear " I even know the deepest desires of your heart." He whispered and kissed the monk his ear. 

Thaletas stepped back with his hands before his eyes, his entire world collapsed, he had given in to desire and now he was paying the price. " I dont believe you" Thaletas said, getting a hold of himself, he grabbed his rosary again and pointed it to Alexios " your a lair, demon!" he hissed " I don't believe a word you say, the lord will protect me.". Thaletas closed his eyes and started praying. Alexios smiled amused as the monk was trying to keep him at bay with prayers, " Fine, don't believe me then" Alexios hissed as he walked around the monk who still had his eyes closed and chanted his prayers. When Alexios was behind Thaletas, he laid his hands on his shoulders and pulled the monk his cloth aside, revealing Thaletas his bare shoulder. Thaletas was not intimidated and kept praying, " Let me give you a... Practicle example" Alexios whispered and kissed Thaletas in his neck. 

Alexios kept kissing Thaletas in his neck while the monk kept praying, the demon growled satisfied as he enjoyed the taste of Thaletas his warm, sweaty flesh. After a few seconds, Thaletas didn't make full sentences anymore, he stuttered and stopped praying. Alexios smiled devious as he heard Thaletas moan when his hot lips touched his flesh " How does it feel?" Alexios whispered, Thaletas closed his eyes and shed a tear " So good" he whispered. Alexios travelled his mouth up a bit until he touched Thaletas his neck, Thaletas moaned softly and bened his neck to give the demon more space. Alexios grinned and roughly kissed the monk in his neck as one of his hands slided under his robes and rubbed his chest. "This...this is wrong " Thaletas sobbed, but it made Alexios grim even wider "Then why are you not stopping me? " he asked as he kept kissing Thaletas his neck. Thaletas turned around and pushed Alexios away "Tempt me not! " he screamed "I have given into you this far demon, but I will not break my holy oaths any further! " he screamed as he stepped further back. Alexios smiled "Ahhh, you're getting angry, thats cute" he chuckled as he stepped closer to Thaletas, but the monk stepped away again. "Don't touch me! " he yelled as he made another step back and turned around to the doors of the church. "I will not listen to anymore of your lies devilspawn! farewell! " Thaletas said as he gave Alexios a last look and walked to the church enterance. Alexios crossed his arms and smirked as he watched Thaletas walk away "Yeah, fine, be like that " he said "You can walk away, safe back to your monastery and never see me again! " Alexios said to Thaletas who was almost at the door "Or you can stay here, and I guarantee you the night of your life! ". Thaletas stopped and Alexios smirked, for a few seconds nothing happened, then Thaletas turned around and with large steps he walked to Alexios "God curse me! " he hissed. When the monk and the demon were just a few inches apart, Thaletas laid his hands on Alexios his naked chest and kissed him on his mouth. 

Alexios smirked victorious before grabbing Thaletas his face and devouring the young monks mouth with his own. Alexios stepped back and leaded the two of them to the altar in the church until his back touched the marble edge of the altar. Thaletas went completely wild on Alexios his mouth, he attacked him mercilessly with kisses and invaded the demons mouth with his tongue. Alexios stroked through Thaletas his curles and pressed the man closer to him. Thaletas gave in to his most sinful desires as his mouth and tongue explored the demons mouth, he tasted so good, so delicious, Thaletas broke contact with Alexios and his mouth made its way down over the demons neck, onto his shoulders and his masculine chest. Thaletas gasped softly against the warm skin of the demon, he inhaled softly and smelled Alexios his delicious scent of sweat, fire, leather and more smells that were to good to describe. Thaletas smiled while his hands travalled over Alexios his strong, rough body and his mouth played with his chest. Never had he admited this to anyone, but in all these years he longed to taste another body, to feel the delicious heat comming off from it. Thaletas tried his best to keep his hands on Alexios his body, despite a pressing urge to touch the huge boner that grew under his robes. 

Alexios stroked Thaletas his hair and watched satisfied how the monk pleasured his upper body, Thaletas his kisses became more needy and thirsty, Alexios felt Thaletas his warm lips and tongue travel over each and every part of his upper body, even multiple times, the monk did not want to miss a spot. Alexios grabbed Thaletas his hair and pulled him up, Thaletas made a dissapointed moan, he wanted to explore these new experiences more. Alexios kissed the monk on his mouth roughly a few more times before breaking contact, ropes of saliva dripping down their lips. "Take your robes off, holy boy! " Alexios hissed. Thaletas started shaking a little, now things were getting really serious "I...I..." he stuttered, but he was shut when Alexios grabbed his throat and pulled him closer "Or do I have to tear them from your body? " he hissed, Thaletas looked frightened and shaked his head quickly. Alexios released the monk and leaned on the altar, watching the cute, nervous monk in front of him. Thaletas grabbed his robes with a shaking hand, never losing eye contact with the demon who stood in front of him, smirking nasty, slowly Thaletas pulled the robes from his body and revealed his tanned upper body to the demon. Thaletas gulped when he heard Alexios chuckle while he checked him out "All the way off! " Alexios demanded, Thaletas dropped the last bit of his robes that he had on and revealed his whole body to the demon, Thaletas didn't wear any underwear so he stood completely naked, exposed and vulnurable in front of a unholy creature. 

Alexios his eyes softened a little as he took the time to check Thaletas out, Thaletas was getting a little more comfortable, he actually smiled a little as he felt Alexios his heated eyes rage over his body. Thaletas blushed a little and hided his erection when he saw Alexios looking down and chuckle. "Come here " Alexios growled seductivley, Thaletas stepped closer slowly, the sound of his bare feet touching the cold floor echoed through the church. When he was again inches away from the demon he laid his hands on the bare chest of Alexios, the demon laid his large hands on Thaletas his naked ass. Thaletas moaned softly when Alexios his scorching hands touched his soft bottom flesh, slowly pulling him closer. When Thaletas his bare chest rested on that of Alexios the two started kissing again. 

For minutes the monk and the demon stayed like this, their bodies close together, their arms surrounding eachother, while their kisses, esspecially the ones of Thaletas, were filled with hunger. Thaletas brought his lower body closer to Alexios his waist, that was still covered in the red cloth, the two of them moaned when their erections pressed together and rubbed over eachother. Thaletas broke the kiss between them and brought his face down to Alexios his chest again, inhaling his intoxicating scent again. Alexios pressed on Thaletas his shoulders and brought him further down "Time for you to suck some cock, holy boy " he hissed. Thaletas went on his knees and laid his hands on Alexios his waist, touching the soft cloth that was hiding the demons manhood from him, slowly and carefully Thaletas pulled the cloth off, more and more skin was revealed until also the demon stood naked in front of Thaletas. 

Thaletas gasped softly as he looked at the demons, throbbing cock, he had never seen much nudity in his entire life, because it was considered temptation, so all of this was quite new for him. "What do you think about it? " Alexios asked smirked as he stroked his cock, Thaletas stuttered a little, he didn't know what to say "Its so...big " he said eventually. Alexios chuckled "I have heard that one before " he joked as his hands kept working his member. Thaletas kept looking at Alexios stroking his cock, up and down, how the tight flesh stretched with his rythm, how his strong hand went from the bottom to his top, stoking over the veins and tight flesh, Thaletas had to admit, it looked really inviting. "Would you like to have this one in your mouth? " Alexios asked, Thaletas gulped and started shaking a little "I...I don't know " he stuttered. Alexios chuckled softly "Let me give you a taster then " he said as he gave his cock a few more hard and slow strokes, when his hand reached the top Alexios slowed down and slided his fingers off from his cock. Alexios showed his index and middle finger to the kneeling monk, Thaletas looked between Alexios his fingers in the light of the moon that shined through the large windows, he saw that a little bit of slimey, transparant fluid sticked between Alexios his fingers. "Wh...what is that? " Thaletas asked, of course touching yourself was a sin among monks, so Thaletas had never seen precum before. "Just taste it " Alexios whispered and sticked his fingers to Thaletas his mouth, Thaletas carefully took Alexios his hand and placed the index and middle finger of the demon in his mouth. Alexios swirled his fingers in the kneeling mans mouth a few times before pulling them back, Thaletas tasted the juice carefully, moving his tongue around to let the taste travel around his mouth. It tasted slimey and a little salty, but not so bad, in fact, it tasted really good. "This is delicious " Thaletas said smiling, he looked up to a smirking Alexios "Do you have any more? " Thaletas asked smirking, Alexios laughed softly from this innocent and also naughty comment and stroked his cock one more time "Come and get it, holy boy " he said. 

Thaletas crawled forward to Alexios and laid his hand on the hard shaft of the demon while he brought his face closer. Thaletas first concentrated on the hard, warm cock that now rested in his hand, he brought it up a little and smiled widely when he saw the same delicious juice drip out of Alexios his cock head again. Full of wonder, Thaletas watched as the slimey substance dripped down over the top and formed a long, sticky rope. Thaletas placed his tongue under the slimey thread of precum and let it hit his tongue, he moaned satisfied as his tastebuds were stimulated again with the salty taste, Thaletas brought his face up and took all the precum Alexios had to offer in his mouth. Thaletas his tongue caressed the top of Alexios his cock, trying to get the last bits of his precum out, when no more was coming out, Thaletas closed his mouth around Alexios his cock and started to suck the demon off. 

First Thaletas tried to get some experience in this, he kept his mouth around Alexios his top and let his tongue do most of the work. When the young monk felt confident enough he slided Alexios his member deeper down his mouth, and down his throat. Alexios smiled "Look who is getting a little eager " he said as Thaletas was getting deeper down his shaft, Thaletas didn't reply, he was to busy enjoying this demons huge member. When Thaletas had most of Alexios his shaft in his mouth he felt a gag reflex comming up, he pulled back coughed and took a breath. Thaletas also took this time to concentrate on the new flavor that had entered his mouth, Alexios his member tasted a bit saltier and more musky then his precum, but also way better. Alexios didn't need to tell Thaletas to continue, within seconds the young man grabbed the demons cock again and started sucking it again. Alexios moaned loudly as Thaletas sucked harder and deeper on his cock, every now and then he was stopping to catch a breath but he continued just as fast, the only sounds that were to be heard were Alexios his moaning and Thaletas his slobbering. Thaletas kept sucking Alexios deeper, harder and wetter, letting his tastebuds absorbe the salty flavor of this demons member. Thaletas used one of his hands to play with the demons balls and his other one to jerk of. He closed his eyes and moaned softly on Alexios his cock, he never expected that he would be so thirsty for something like this, and sucking Alexios didn't quench it, it only made him thirstier. 

Alexios laid his hand on the back of Thaletas his neck and guided the boy down his member, after a while he grabbed him and pulled Thaletas off from his dick, keeping him firmly in place. Thaletas looked at Alexios with hungry puppy eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth and chin, "I wasn't finished " Thaletas said, bothered that the demon stopped him from sucking. Alexios laid his hands under Thaletas his shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him hungrily in the process. Alexios turned around and guided Thaletas to the marble altar, only breaking the passionate kiss to say "Now its your turn ". Alexios grabbed Thaletas his legs, lifted him up and placed him on the altar, one of the chalices fell with a loud clang on the ground. Alexios smirked, grabbed the silk cover of the altar and pulled it off in one swift move, causing a lot of chalices, statues and candles to clatter on the ground. Alexios pushed Thaletas down until the boy was laying with his back on the marble altar, Thaletas looked to the high ceiling of the church, it was barley to be seen because of the dark. Thaletas gulped, as a thought crossed his mind that god would see him like this, would he be punished? Would he be sent to hell? However, this thought left his mind as he felt Alexios his scorching wet lips close around his cock. 

Thaletas moaned loudly as Alexios went deep on his cock, sucking it with great power. Thaletas looked up and saw his cock completley dissapear into Alexios his mouth, he felt his nose touch his belly, Thaletas was rather big, but Alexios swallowed it with ease. After a few seconds Alexios got off from Thaletas his cock and catched a breath, meanwhile jerking the young man off, Thaletas moaned as Alexios jerked him off, hearing the saliva slick over his cock. "Is this the first time anyone pleasures you like this? " Alexios asked as he squeezed Thaletas his over sensitive top, " Ye...err...yes " Thaletas moaned as his face turned red. Alexios placed his mouth on Thaletas his cock again and went deeper as his tongue slided over the boys shaft, the demon relaxed his throat and deepthroated Thaletas again while tickeling and kneading his balls with his fingers. Thaletas his sexy moans filled the Cathedral as his cock dissapeared and was pleasured inside Alexios his warm and moist mouth, Thaletas arched his back and twitched from the feeling of the thight wet throat that caressed his cock.

Alexios came up again, his chin was dripping with saliva and his eyes looked lustfully at Thaletas "Turn around " the demon said, Thaletas sobbed softly "Please don't stop " he whined. Alexios smirked while he grabbed Thaletas and flipper him around on the altar, when the monk laid with his stomach on the altar Alexios smacked his bare ass "Let me give you something else " he smirked. Alexios spreaded the young mans butcheeks a little, gave them both a kiss and started licking Thaletas his hole. Thaletas his eyes widened and he grabbed the edges of the altar "Oh fuck...wow! " he moaned loudly as he felt Alexios his tongue dig in his hole. Thaletas came up a bit and supported himself on his arms as Alexios was eating his ass "This feels amazing " he moaned "Please, go deeper! " Thaletas said as he pushed the demons head deeper in his ass. Alexios smiled dirty as his tongue invaded Thaletas his ass, he heard the young man moan above him when his sharp, hot tongue scorched Thaletas his innocent boy flesh and his beard scraped on his butcheeks. Thaletas could not resist the urge any longer and touched his throbbing cock, breaking all his sacred chastity oaths as he stroked his cock, well, now he thought of it, there wasn't a single oath he didn't break tonight. Thaletas looked down to his hand that worked on his member, he smiled with joy when he saw the delicious sticky juice drop out of his cock and on his fingers. Thaletas licked all his precum from his fingers while the demon was still attacking his ass relentlessly with his tongue. 

Alexios gave Thaletas one more kiss on his ass and pulled his face back, as soon as the cold air touched Thaletas his sensitive, abused flesh he moaned from dissapointment, he wanted to feel Alexios in him again. Alexios grabbed Thaletas and turned him around again until he laid on his back on the altar. "Do...don't stop...please! " Thaletas moaned as Alexios also climbed up on the altart and placed himself ontop the young monk. Alexios kissed him on his mouth, Thaletas closed his eyes and savoured the delicious taste of his ass on Alexios his lips. "I will give you something even better " Alexios whispered, and lifted up Thaletas his legs a little, he placed himself on the monk beneath him until their masculine chests clashed again. Alexios kept kissing Thaletas gently as he guided his cock to the boys exposed and abused hole. When Thaletas felt the tip of Alexios his cock touch his hole his eyes widened "What are you doing? " he asked, Alexios kept silent and gave the young man a smirk. When Thaletas knew what the demon was doing he panicked a little "Stop, no! " he screamed, but with a well aimed thrust Alexios his cock was shoved into Thaletas his ass. 

Thaletas his eyes widened and he screamed loudly as Alexios his cock filled his ass, he tried to escape but Alexios kept him firmly in place. "Don't get off! " he demanded, Thaletas cried a little from the pain, it was like his ass was placed on a burning poke, he never had this kind of pain before. Alexios laid his hand on Thaletas his mouth "Calm down " he whispered, this actually calmed the boy down a little. Thaletas his eyes met with Alexios his demon eyes again and immidiatly the young monk was filled with hunger again. Alexios bended down and kissed his lover underneath him while he slowly started moving his lower body, Thaletas moaned as he felt Alexios his cock stirring and moving in his ass, it was still painfull, but it was getting less by the second and being replaces by pleasure. Thaletas laid his hand on Alexios his chest and supported his head with the other one as he allowed the demon to fuck him, " Your so beautiful " he whispered to the demon. After a while Thaletas his ass was adjusted to Alexios his length and the pain was almost completley gone, but so was the pleasure. "Fuck me harder Alexios! " Thaletas moaned, Alexios smiled wideley as he grabbed both of Thaletas his legs and rammed his cock, balls deep into his ass "Not such a holy boy after all! " Alexios chuckled while looking at the moaning and squirming boy underneath him. 

Alexios shoved his cock in and out of Thaletas his ass, almost violently, but the monk didn't mind anymore he moaned loudly and sweated like a madmen as he jerked his cock and let the demon abuse him. Thaletas wrapped his legs around Alexios his waist and pushed him down, getting all of his cock in his greedy ass "Its not enough " Thaletas whined "Please harder, fuck me harder! " Alexios smirked and increased his rhythm even more, fucking Thaletas on full speed to fulfill his slutty desires. Thaletas his ass was burning and stretched out to a maximum level, the monk threw his head back and only moans escaped from his mouth, he couldn't form actual words anymore. Alexios felt he was coming close, he made a few more thrusts in Thaletas his ass, and then pulled back. Thaletas his eyes were filled with rage from Alexios stopping, he looked at Alexios stroking his cock hard in front of him and moaning loudly. Then, with a loud moan, Alexios cummed all over Thaletas his tanned and sweaty chest. Thaletas looked amazed at this new substance that came forward from this demon, he slided his fingers over it and inspected it, it was slimy, thick and milk white. "What is this? " he asked as he let it drip from his fingers onto his chest. Alexios chuckled, amused by this little virgin, experiencing everything for the first time. Alexios slided his hand over Thaletas his chest, taking a lot of cum along "more sweets for my boy " he whispered and pointed his cum filled fingers to Thaletas his mouth. 

Thaletas licked the demons fingers clean without question, first he made a bit a sour face, it tasted very salty, in his mouth, but when the cum floated down his throat it gave him such a nice warm feeling. Thaletas slided his fingers over his chest while Alexios did the same, absorbing as much of Alexios his cum as possible. Thaletas sucked his fingers clean and collected more from his chest, Alexios sticked his cum drained fingers in Thaletas his hungry mouth, letting the young man clean it. When Thaletas his chest was clean Alexios lifted him from the altar, turned around and placed himself on the altar. Thaletas looked at the demon laying on his back on the altar, his big cock was still hard "Don't think I am done with you " Alexios whispered to Thaletas and held his cock in the sky "You are going to ride it! ". Thaletas climbed back on the altar and balanced on his arms and feet, he aimed his ass on Alexios his cock and slided down slowly. Thaletas moaned from relief when Alexios his length filled him up again, Alexios threw his head back and roared loudly when the boys ass wrapped itself around his member " You feel so damn good holy boy! " he roared. 

Thaletas was humping up and down on Alexios his cock, riding it filled with bliss and joy. Alexios placed his hands on Thaletas his butt and guided him up and down his cock, meanwhile Thaletas was stroking his cock and his lustfull moans filled the Hagia Sophia. Alexios tried to get up a bit but Thaletas pushed him down and bounched his ass faster on the demons cock, he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want to slow down. Thaletas was sweating like a madmen while he jumped harder and stroked his cock faster, he didn't care anymore that he broke all of his holy promisses of the passed years in one night, it felt so good. Thaletas laid his left hand in his neck and threw his head back while jerking his cock furiously and rode his demon lover like there was no tommorow. "Thats it boy, go wild on me, enjoy every second! " Alexios hissed. A warmth gathered around Thaletas his cock and spreaded to his stomach, into his chest until it covered his whole body, Thaletas gasped and with one loud moan impregnating the Cathedrals air, he shot his cum over Alexios his chest. When thick ropes of cum fel down on Alexios his chest, the demon smiled with joy, made a loud roar and shot his own load deep into Thaletas his abused ass. 

After Thaletas had cleaned Alexios with his tongue, the monk and demon laid on the altar, cuddeling a little while. "Please stay " Thaletas murmered. Alexios smiled and kissed him on his head "I can't " he said "churches are not the most comfortable place for me, also it will be dawn soon. ". Alexios stood up, followed by Thaletas, he kissed the monk on his hand "Thank you for the lovely night " he whispered, Thaletas smiled "likewise " he said, but then he frowned "Will I see you again? " he asked. Alexios chuckled "You shall visit me next time " he grinned "I am just not going to say when and where " he said with a evil smile. The black smoke around Alexios darkened, swallowing the demon, Alexios waved Thaletas a handkiss before he completely dissapeared " wait.... " Thaletas said but Alexios was allready gone, leaving the monk alone in the church. 

The first thing Thaletas realized was how cold it was, he quickly gathered his robes and pulled them on. He also laid the red cover back on the altar and placed the chalices, statues and candles back on them, thank goodness nothing was broken. When Thaletas was done with the altar he walked to the door, out of the church into the cool night sky. Thaletas saw Constantinople by night, some animals walking, some civilians going somewhere, some guards having nightshift, however nothing came through to him, he saw everything but he doubted if it was real, all he could think about was what happend in the Cathedral. When Thaletas came back into the monastery he didn't mind his night prayer anymore, he took off his robes and dropped himself on the bed, with thousands of thoughts raging through his head.


	3. True colors revealed

Thaletas stood in the Hagia Sophia with the rest of the monks and the priests again, it was time for the holy mass. Thaletas heard the singing of the priest, but he didn't listen to it, he was tired, so tired. He looked at the altar where the priests performed their rituals on and shared wine and bread, Thaletas gulped as he remembered the lovemaking with Alexios on that very altar. Thaletas stood somewhere behind the altar with a group of monks, including Gregorios, Thaletas didn't listen to the priests praying anymore, he only looked at the altar and thought back at the night he had with this unholy devilspawn. "Brother? " Thaletas heard Gregorios say, he looked the concerned monk in the eye "Are you okay? you look like you have barley slept. " Gregorios said seeing Thaletas his tired face and the bags under his eyes. "I am feeling okay, I just had not that much sleep " Thaletas lied, actually he didn't sleep at all that night, he kept thinking about the lovemaking with Alexios in the Cathedral. Gregorios nodded and looked back at the mass. 

At that moment the organ music started, Thaletas shaked his head and tried his best to concentrate on the music. But then he noticed something, the music sounded awfull, it was a very dull, low and emotionless sound, Thaletas looked a bit surprised, he shaked his head again and listened more attentively. But still no difference, the music was just as awfull, even worse infact. "Whats wrong with the organs? " Thaletas asked to Gregorios, the other monk looked rather surprised "Nothing I think, why do you ask? " Gregorios asked, this made Thaletas even more confused "Don't you hear it then, those terrible sounds? " he asked. Gregorios took his time to listen closely but he shaked his head, nothing. Thaletas listened carefully again, he could clearly hear it, a very unnatural, sharp penetrating sound. Thaletas looked around the church, every one else was listening to the music and singing their hymns "Am I really the only one who hears this? " Thaletas thought, he shaked his head again, he folded his hands and joined the prayer, trying not to listen to the horrible sounds. 

When the mass was over the cortege of monks made their way back to the monastery, Thaletas walked in the middle, still with his hands folded and praying. He couldn't concentrate on his prayer however, he still kept thinking about last night and what happen in the church "Why could only I hear it? " he thought "I am not loosing my head am I? Maybe I am just too tired ". Thaletas looked around the city and again something caught his eye, the people, all the people of Constantinople looked old, cranky, tired and drained of life. Many of them trudged trhough the streets, their mouths hanging half open, their eyes were blooddrained, there was not a bit energy in them at all, even all the art galleries and stores that used to be full of life had a grim aura around them. What confused Thaletas the most is that again none of his brothers could see this, of course they were praying, but they were not blind, were they? Thaletas looked from his eye corners to his brothers on the left and right and gasped softly as he saw also they had this tired face and blooddrained eyes, nothing seemed to bother them, like only an instinct made them walk, pray and pushed them forward but nothing more. 

It was time for diner, but Thaletas was not very hungry, today was a weird day with everything that happened, all of it completely occupied his mind. Thaletas sat on the table with the other monks and waited for diner to come, two monks came in with a large pan filled with soup. As soon as everyone had their diner the monks started praying before eating, Thaletas prayed along, but meanwhile looked and listened at his fellow monks. Their was nothing in their prayer at all, no love, no feeling, no conviction, and this while they did just the same as any other day. Thaletas listened closely, everyone said exactly the appropriate words, but it was like it was forced, it didn't have any passion whatsoever. Thaletas was relieved when the prayer was over and they could start eating, but when he took one sip of his soup he almost puked, the food in a monastery was not the best in the world, but this time it had no taste at all. Thaletas looked at the other monks who ate their diner without saying a word, but what really noticable was the same dead look in their faces, the same blooddrained eyes as he saw this afternoon. Thaletas took a few more sips to have something in his stomach and then excused him from the table.

It was before dawn of the next day, Thaletas sat alone before the statue of Maria and Jesus in the hall of the monastery. He managed to get some sleep last night, only for an hour or two, he didn't manage to fall asleep anymore, so he deceided to get up a bit earlier in the hope he could think things trough. At least that was what Thaletas hoped for, he sat in front of the statue thinking about all the weird things that happened yesterday. Thaletas looked up at the statue, he allways thought this one looked so beautiful, but now it did nothing to him, it was without any love, it was boring. And this was the strange thing, all of his daily routine, all of his tasks used to be his second nature and now it was like if Thaletas didn't fit in at all. Thaletas saw the sun rising from the window, he deceided to read a few more verses before joining his brothers with the morning prayer, Thaletas took his bible and made a small smile, the holy book allways gave him a bit comfort. He opened the book and his eyes widened a little, the letters and words where not to be seen, only some long black vertical lines covered the pages, like the ink had become wet. Thaletas felt on his bible, but it was as dry as a bone, the ink couldn't have become wet, yesterday all of the words were perfectly visable. Thaletas went to the next page, and the next, the next, but everywhere he saw the same, the same stripes. He started breathing faster and faster in the hope he saw a sentence or a single word somewhere, but there was no content in this book, none at all. 

"Brother Thaletas, what are you doing here? " Thaletas heard Gregorios his concerned voice, Thaletas turned around "Gregorios, there is something wrong with my bible its... " but Thaletas stopped his sentence and screamed out loud as he saw Gregorios his face, his hair was long, grey and greasy, his skin dry, wrinkly and old and there was almost no sign of life anymore in his face. Thaletas stepped back out of fear, Gregorios came closer but Thaletas stepped back, looking frightend at the old Gregorios "How is this possible? " he thought "Gregorios is a man in his 30s, he can't have changed so much in one day ". Gregorios took the bible and inspected it, Thaletas was breathing heavy and shaking "Dont you see it? There are no words in it, it are just black lines " Thaletas said to Gregorios who readed his bible, at that moment more monks came in, drawn by Thaletas his scream. When Thaletas laid his eyes on the other monks he froze, they all looked the same as Gregorios, all of them, just as old, just as lifeless, there was not a single difference in any of them. "Thaletas, there is nothing wrong with this bible, what are you talking about? " Gregorios asked as he closed the bible, Thaletas said nothing, he sat in the corner of the room with wide eyes and breathing heavy " I have lost it, I am growing insane " he thought. Gregorios came closer "Thaletas your not well " he said concerned and tried to lay his hand on Thaletas his forhead " DONT TOUCH ME!" Thaletas screamed and crawled away from him placing himself in a other corner, covering his ears and eyes. " Get father Gavriel in here now! " he heard Gregorios shout to the other monks, Thaletas shaked his head in disbelief " This cant be real ". He thought "This is a dream, I have to wake up, I have to wake up! " 

With a lot of effort the monks managed to calm Thaletas down and get him to father Gavriel to examine him. Father Gavriel claimed that Thaletas was just very tired but insisted he would join the mass for today, despite the disapproval of Gregorios and the other monks. Thaletas still agreed to join the mass, after breakfast, that was again tasteless to him, and the others had to shove it down his throat, the group of monks made their way to Constantinople again. Thaletas walked in the middle of the group of monks, he had his hands folded but he didn't pray, he looked around to his fellow monks and the people. The people of Constantinople looked again like some kind of walking corpses in Thaletas his eyes the only difference was that all of them had one extra thing in common, all of them dragged long, heavy chains with them, on their ankles or their bodies, like this was a prison. Thaletas wanted to ask why everyone was dragging those chains after them, but he didn't break a sweat anymore, he knew that only he could see this. 

Joining the mass wasn't doing Thaletas anymore good, he stood in the usual row of monks, listening to the same horrible music from the church organ, the same passionless, forced prayers of the monks and priests. Thaletas looked around the church, everyone looked just as old, just as lifeless, everything sounded and looked just the same. Thaletas looked further around the church, all the statues, all the paintings, all the art that he first concidered to be breathtaking, were now lifeless, without passion and love. Thaletas started shaking, his head was spinning, it was getting cold in the Cathedral, the horrible sounds, the terrible decorations, everyone who acted like pawns, it was fake, it was all so fake. Gregorios looked to Thaletas who was shaking heavy and allmost collapsed, Gregorios grabbed him to prevent him from falling and felt Thaletas his forhead "Your burning up " he said concerned to him, Thaletas didn't reply, he only turned his eyes to Gregorios who still looked like the drained, lifeless old man, all of this just eated his energy away. "What was father Gavriel thinking, insisting you would join the mass. " Gregorios whispered as he looked mad to Gavriel who stood near the altar. Gregorios wrapped his arm around Thaletas "I am taking you to your room" he said "You need to rest ". Thaletas said nothing but he followed Gregorios who guided him out of the church. 

After a while Gregorios and Thaletas were back in the monastery, Gregorios guided Thaletas to his room, he seemed to do a little better. "You need to get into bed and get some rest okay " Gregorios said, Thaletas looked at him, keeping quiet but nodded in approval. Gregorios deceided to leave Thaletas alone, he walked to the door, giving Thaletas a last concerned look and left the room. When Thaletas was alone in his bedroom his shaking hands reached to his robes to get it out, his robes were suffocating, he wanted to get them out and just lay under his blankets, it was cold, so cold. 

When Thaletas had his robes off and was standing naked in his bedroom, he noticed something, it actually wasn't that cold anymore, the temperature was quite pleasent. He stopped shaking and seemed to be a bit more stable, he cracked his neck to relieve some stress and walked to his desk to get himself a cup of water but then something else caught his eye. He looked in the mirror that was on his desk and he couldn't believe his eyes, he looked gorgeous. " Is this me? " Thaletas thought as he looked to himself in the mirror, his hair was fuller, his face skin was fairer. Thaletas his eyes travelled to his upper body in the mirror and he softly gasped "When did I became so muscled? " he though as he looked at the thight lean muscles on his chest and arms, his well shaped abs, and strong legs. Thaletas looked away from the mirror and looked to his body, but it was all there, he wasn't seeing things, this made him chuckle softly. Thaletas took a cup from his desk and wanted to get some water, but he actually wasn't that thirsty, he looked to his right and saw the amphora with church wine. Thaletas poured a bit in the cup and sipped from it, he expected the sour, sharp wine again, but he was surprised when the wine was so warm, smooth and soft, it didn't scorch his throat either, like honey it slided down his throat. Thaletas filled his cup again and in one large gulp he swallowed everything, again it tasted so sweet and warmed his entire body. Thaletas grabbed the amphora, placed it on his mouth and drank the wine with large gulps, when he had enough, he placed the almost empty amphora on the table, breathed in deep and walked to his bed. With a large tudd Thaletas let himself fall on his bed, he exhaled from relief when his sore back was touching his blanket and his head rested in his pillow. However, the surprises didn't stop, Thaletas noticed that his bed was way more comfortable, the blankets were so nicely soft and fluffy. Thaletas looked at his blankets and his pillow, these were his, he was sure of it. Thaletas wasn't in the mood for thinking about this right now, he crawled under his warm silk blankets, and let his mind slowly dozing off. 

Thaletas slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room, it was dark, probbably night allready. Thaletas kicked his blankets off and wiped the sweat from his forhead, it was quite hot, when the blankets were off the evening air cooled him down. Thaletas looked outside his window, the sky was dark, and Constantinople was filled with light in the distance. Thaletas felt a pressing urge in his body, but it was not hunger, nor was it to get back under the blankets again. He travelled with his hand down his body and smirked when his fingers slided over his huge boner, he was so damn horny. Thaletas wrapped his fingers around his member and started playing with himself, slowly stroking his dick up and down. Any other day he would not even consider doing this, because god saw all, but now he didn't care, in fact he thought it would be hot if god would watch him masturbate. Thaletas squeezed and bended his hard shaft to the side, and arched his body according to the delicious pressure he laid on his cock, Thaletas slided his thumb over his cockhead and smiled as he felt the moist, sticky precum on his thumb. Thaletas licked his thimb clean and spreaded the rest of his precum over his cock, the salty taste brought back some delicious memories. Thaletas started stroking harder, but all of this was not enough, he needed more. He turned around and grinded his dick over the matress while he burrowed his face in his pillow, he needed a body next to him, he needed Alexios, he longed for that handsome demon. Thaletas turned around again and resumed his masturbating while his other hand was teasing his ass, Thaletas felt so slutty as his fingers caressed his hole and he let the dirtiest fantasies enter his mind. He smiled when he saw Alexios in his mind, showing his fat cock down his throat, fucking his little boy pussy, his moist lips surrounding his own member. Thaletas felt the wonderful heat rising and spreading throughout his body again, he gave his cock a few more good strokes and moaned loudly as a large cumshot landed on his chest and a second one even reached his chin. Thaletas released his dick and almost collapsed, this orgasm was exhausting, he didn't want to clean up, he didn't want to get his blanket, he felt his eyes close and enter his dreams again.


	4. The other world, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very long chapter, so I divided it in smaller chapters.

Thaletas woke up by the warm room temperature that licked his body, he opened his eyes and looked around his room. He got up fast and widened his eyes when he noticed this was not his room at all. He was in a large chamber, with no windows, firepots and torches that stood against the wall provided the room with light and warmth. Large Pilars in ancient Greek style stood against the wall, supporting the ceiling. The room was covered in a light red dusk while the fires of the torches were yellow or orange, the room was empty exept from a table and a large mirror on the left side of the room, on the other side of the room was a large door. A pool of 2 by 2 meters in the middle of the room, with a statue in the middle of the pool. Thaletas looked closely and recognized Eros in the statue, doing a sexy pose, all of this reminded him of a ancient Roman bathhouse, only this time in red light.

Thaletas also noticed that he did not lay in his bed anymore, but instead on a very comfortable lectus. He got up and placed his feet on the floor, the floor was made of black marble and warmed under Thaletas his bare feet. Thaletas looked down and blushed a little when he noticed he was fully naked, but this didn't bother him so much, the temperature was very pleasent and he somehow felt very comfortable in this room. "Good morning master Thaletas " he heard a unknown male voice say, Thaletas looked behind him and gasped softly. A demon stood behind him, 2 maybe 3 feet taller than Thaletas, he was purple skinned and had long smooth black hair that reached his shoulders, 2 horns, each 8 or 9 inch in size reached out of his head. He was clean shaved and wore some small obsidian earrings. His eyes were just white with no pupiles, which actually gave him a very sexy mysterious look. He didn't wear any clothes on his upper body, revealing his broad muscled body, smoothly shaved and with some obsidian necklaces decorating his chest, his lower body was covered in a long black loincloth. Behind him you could see a long thin tail with a hook shaped end. Despite he looked somewhat intimidating, he smiled friendly and didn't seem to mean harm. He actually looked quite handsome. 

"Did you have a good night rest master? " the demon asked, Thaletas tried to find words, wondering who he was, and why he called him 'master'. Eventually the first words comming out of Thaletas his mouth were "Yes...I had a wonderful rest...thank you. ". The demon smiled pleased and slided his fingers over Thaletas his naked chest, Thaletas looked at the smiling demon and started blushing a little. "Whe...where am I? " Thaletas asked as he looked around the room "You are home master " the demon said as he walked to the table on the left side of the room. "But how did I get here, and who are you? And why am I your master? " Thaletas asked, but the demon chuckled "Master, these are questions for another time, you dont need to worry about that, please, let me help you relax" the demon said calm and placed a black marble bowl with water and a towel on the table "I have brought something so you could freshen up ". 

Thaletas walked towards the table and laid his hands in the cool water "Thank you, this is very kind of you " he said and saw how the demon wiggled his tail in appreciation. Thaletas made a cup with his hands in the water and splashed it in his face, the water felt nice and cool on his heated body. Thaletas took the towel and dried his face as he walked to the mirror to inspect himself. When Thaletas saw himslef in the mirror he gasped softly, he couldn't believe his eyes, he look beautiful, extremely beautiful, even more than when he looked in his mirror in his room. "No way this is me " Thaletas chuckled as he checked himself out in the mirror. His skin was fair as it could be, not a single pimple or scar to be seen on his tanned body. His lips were full and moist, his brown eyes twinkling and beautiful, his eyebrows perfectly shaped. Thaletas stroked through his hair, long, thick, wavy brown curles covered his head, bounching up and down as he released them. 

Thaletas his eyes went down in the mirror, his shoulders were broad and arms were masculine, his chest was rock hard and square shaped, his abs were strong and elegantly formed. His waist was in a V shape, his legs were thickly muscled on the upside and a bit leaner, but still strong looking on the downside. Thaletas looked between his legs and smiled when he noticed even his dick had grown in size, not by much, maybe an inch, however it was not hard yet. Thaletas also noticed how smooth his body felt, the only hairs he had were on his head, legs and a bit neatly trimmed pubic hair, the rest of his body was hairless, it didn't seem shaved however, more like he never had chest hair in the first place. Thaletas turned around and checked out his broad, masculine back and firm ass, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. The demon sat on the edge of the pool, behind Thaletas "You truely look amazing master " he said, slightly blushing. Thaletas smiled flattered "Thank you, I just wonder how I got like this " he said as he checked himself again in the mirror "I never work out or anything ". The demon looked at Thaletas his elegant, masculine form and couldn't stop blushing "Forgive my rudeness master, but... Will you flex for me? " the demon asked a little shy. Thaletas chuckled "of course " he said as he bended his arms and tightened his abs. Thaletas tensed several muscles and went into various poses to give his demon servant quite a show, the demon really liked it, he watched with open mouth to Thaletas as his tail wiggled back and forth. 

Thaletas turned around to the mirror, he saw the demon stand up and walk towards him, he laid his large hands on Thaletas his shoulders and hungrily kissed his neck. Thaletas closed his eyes and enjoyed the demons kisses, he laid his hands on his waist and pulled himself closer to the large body. The warm lips of the demon made Thaletas instantly hard, Thaletas moaned and watched in the mirror how he stood there with a huge boner and allowed this demon to kiss him. After a minute the demons hungry lips parted from Thaletas his neck "I will not hold you up longer master, the others are waiting for you as well " he said, Thaletas smiled while he was a bit dissapointed "There are more like you? " he asked "That sounds exciting " he said. The demon guided Thaletas to the large door on the other side of the room. It was a huge marble sliding door, but Thaletas didn't saw a handle anywhere "How am I supposed to open this? " he asked, the demon pointed to the wall next to the door, at 1 meter height their was a hole in the wall "You need to stick the key in there " he said. Thaletas looked confused "The key? " he asked, the demon smiled and gave Thaletas a stroke on his cock "You know what the key is master " he said seductively. Thaletas smiled wriley and placed his body near the wall, aiming his cock at the wall. When he shoved his cock down the hole he hoped there was not some flesh eating demon on the other side, but Thaletas had no need to worry, the most amazing feeling surrounded his member. The walls felt very flexible, thight, warm and moist, Thaletas moaned loudly as the inner wall massaged his cock. After a while the feeling stopped and with a loud noise the door slided open. 

Thaletas walked to the open door, kissed the purple demon goodbye and walked through the dooropening. The large marble doors closed behind Thaletas and immidiatly fires were lit in firepots, standing on the left and right. Thaletas was in a long hallway, a bit darker and less broad than the last room, again with very high Greek style pilars. Thaletas looked around the hallway, the pilars on the left and right stood 3 meters apart from the other one, with the firepots in the middle, huge wallpaintings were made on the walls between the pilars, each one of them extraordinary well painted and showing a hot sex scene. Thaletas saw a painting of 2 woman touching eachother and exploring eachothers most intimate places, another painting was that of a lucky man being fed grapes by one woman while another one sucked his cock, or one were 2 masculine hunks shared a beautiful young man. When Thaletas turned around the corner he stopped, the hallway was a dead end. A huge statue, maybe 8 meters tall and 3 meters broad, stood on the end of the wall, it sat kneeled in the hallway and had his hands on the ceiling. Thaletas looked closer and saw that the hallway continued above, behind the statues head. When Thaletas came closer the satue stirred and started moving, this wasn't a statue at all, it was another demon, a huge one. 

Any other mortal would have turned around and run for his life when he saw something like this, however Thaletas stood there and smiled, watching the massive creature come to life. The demon was in a light red color, with a bald head this time and two smaller horns sticked out of his forhead, his face was also clean shaved and like the last one he had white eyes with no pupiles. His upper body was very broad and completely covered in rock hard muscle, he had a large amount of chest hair that covered his complete chest and went in a trail down his abs. In between his masculine legs was a huge, silk loincloth, Thaletas was actually a bit dissapointed about that, he would like to see a cock that big. The demon looked at Thaletas and grinned "Little master Thaletas " he grunted lowly, his voice echoed through the hall. Thaletas chuckled, "Hello " he said like a happy boy "will you let me pass please? " he asked as he pointed to the hallway behind the demons head, the demons grin grew wider "First you have to give me a kiss " he said. Thaletas blushed, he really liked that idea "If you lift me up I will " he said, the demon moved his right hand from under the ceiling and placed it on the ground. Thaletas climbed on the gargantuan hand and holded himself on the thumb. The demon lifted his hand up with Thaletas on it and brought it to his face, when Thaletas was near the lips of the demon he laid his hands on the chin and kissed the huge lips with his own smaller ones. The demon grunted satisfied and kissed Thaletas back, his lips covering Thaletas his entire face, Thaletas giggled as he and the demon kept kissing. The demon pulled back a little and pulled his tongue out to lick Thaletas. Thaletas chuckled as the huge, wet tongue splashed all over his body, licking him like a popsickle "Stop it... It tickles! " he laughed. 

When te demon was done playing with Thaletas, he moved his hand to the side of his head, allowing Thaletas to step in the hallway, Thaletas kissed the demons cheeks with his little lips and moved on. Thaletas walked through the hallway which was lightened up by torches hanging on the wall, this hallway had statues instead of pilars. Thaletas inspected them carefully, all kinds of greek gods, heroes and hoplites, wearing no clothes and doing sexy poses. After a while Thaletas entered a large room, it looked like the first room only way larger and higher. There were various pools spread across the room and statues of Dionysus that poured some kind of liquid in the pools, Thaletas couldn't quite put his finger on about what these liquids were, one was dark red, another statue poured a more golden-yellow colored liquid and one statue even a brown liquid. The room was lightened up by various torches and had again a dark red dusk, in the middle of the room stood a large lectus with various red pillows on it. Before Thaletas could move he heard another male voice behind him "Greetings master Thaletas ", Thaletas turned around and saw again a red demon, but about the same size as the one in the first room. The demon had short, sleek black hair that was combed to his left, 2 large horns sticked out of his head and curled to the back. He had a small beard under the top of his chin, walking up his cheeks and a thin, neatly styled mustache. Unlike the other two, this one had beautiful, warm looking amber eyes. The demons upper body was strong build but in a lean, elegant shape, he had some tattoos on his muscled arms and a small cover of hair was on his chest. This one also wore a black loincloth covered with various rubies and golden decorations. A long thin tail with an arrow shaped end wiggled behind him. 

The demon came closer, kneeled before Thaletas and kissed his hand, Thaletas blushed and giggled by the courtesy of this one. "You must be hungry after such a long journey here master " the demon said, Thaletas felt his stomach grumble, now that he mentioned it, he had not eaten since breakfast in the monastery. "Please, sit sir, sit " the demon said as he pointed to the lectus. Thaletas walked to the lectus and placed himself on the soft, velvet pillows and blankets. The demon came near the lectus and kneeled before Thaletas, taking his foot in both his large hands and kissing it gently, Thaletas closed his eyes and leaned back as the demon caressed his foot with his lips, this all made him feel like a prince. "Please allow me to give you the finest of delicacies and tastes the world has to offer master " the demon humbly said, Thaletas smiled "You have me wondering " he smiled. The demon snapped his fingers and a wallcurtain in front of the lectus opened, 5 naked young men came forward, each one of them 19 or 20 years old, with white, smooth, muscled bodies. One of them had dark hair, two were brunettes and two blondes, all five of them caried golden plates. One of the blondes kneeled in front of Thaletas, giving him a warm smile, Thaletas gulped, this boy had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The boy presented Thaletas a plate with various fruits, Thaletas inspected the plate, some fruits he had never see in his entire life, Thaletas took a light green piece of fruit that he recognized as a pear and ate it. A explosion of taste unleashed itself in Thaletas his mouth, the pear was so juicy, so full of taste, he had never tasted anything so pure, rich and fresh back home. "This is delicious " Thaletas said as he licked the spilled juice from his lips, he made himself comfy on the lectus and took a few large, plump grapes from the plate, again they were so full of taste that it was a blessing to Thaletas his tastebuds. After he ate a peach and some cheries, Thaletas tried some of the red and yellow fruits he had never seen before, the demon explained that these were called strawberries, watermelon, pineapple and mango. 

The demon loved every second watching how Thaletas enjoyed his food, the demon took a strawberry and placed it on Thaletas his lips, Thaletas smiled wriley and munced it of from the demon his large hands. The demon took a piece of mago this time he hovered it in front of Thaletas his mouth and pulled it slowly away as Thaletas tried to catch it with his mouth. The blonde boy sticked out his tongue and the demon laid the piece of mango on his tongue, Thaletas smiled, brought his face to the blonde and started tongue kissing with him to reclaim his fruit. The demon took a piece of watermelon this time and showed it to Thaletas, he slowly brought his hands down and Thaletas gasped as he slided the cold piece of fruit over his erected cock. Now drenched in Thaletas his precum the demon brought the fruit to Thaletas his mouth, who gladly ate it. Once the first plate was empty, the blonde boy left and was replaced by the one with black hair, he presented Thaletas a plate filled with the finest baked bread. The first brunette offered Thaletas various pieces of meat and fish, the second brunette had a plate filled with the biggest, juiciest and plump olives Thaletas had ever seen and tasted. The last blonde boy gave Thaletas a plate with two crystal glasses and a obsidian cup before leaving the room, the 2 glasses had the finest red and white wine Thaletas had ever tasted, even better then the wine he tasted earlier in his room. The demon explained that the red and white wine was the liquid that the statues poured in the pool. Thaletas took the obsidian cup, filled with the brown liquid, he still wondered what it was, he gulped when he remembered various brown, stinky liquids covering the streets and sewers of Constantinople. "This is not...errr..." Thaletas tried to ask, the demon laughed out loud "Don't worry master, its not what you think it is " he said. Thaletas sighed relieved, the demon took a silver spoon, took some of the brown liquid and guided it to Thaletas his mouth. 

Thaletas didn't need to chew, he let the liquid swirl in his mouth for a second before swallowing it. His eyes widened, this was so sweet, so warm, he doubted if there was a taste like this anywhere on the world. "What is this, it tastes amazing! " he said, the demon spooned some more of the liquid on the spoon "This is a taste that is not discovered yet master " he said as he feeded Thaletas some more "This is made of a legume named 'cocoa beans', humans will call this 'chocolate' in the future " the demon said. Thaletas couldn't get enough of the sweet liquid named chocolate, when the demon had another spoon coming Thaletas opened his mouth and allowed the demon to pour it over his tongue. The demon took another spoon with chocolate and hovered it in the air, Thaletas got up and watched how the demon poured it over his hairy, masculine chest. Thaletas smiled and started licking the demon his chest clean, the sweet chocolate taste and the smokey hot flavor of the demons chest combined really good in his mouth. When Thaletas was finished with his food, the demon joined him on the lectus and the two of them were kissing and making out a little. After a while the demon stood up and told Thaletas to go to other end of the room, Thaletas kissed the demon farewell and walked further through the massive chamber. 

After a while Thaletas came to another massive marble sliding door, and again with a hole in the wall were he had to put his 'key' in. Thaletas didn't go soft in the meantime, ever since the first room he was hard as a rock, he walked to the wall and eagerly sticked his cock in the hole, to get some relief. Thaletas gasped loudly, this inner wall was cold as ice, but not in a unpleasent way, the cold temperature felt tingling around his cock and sended the most delicious new sensations through his nerves. When the feeling dissapeared the door slided open and allowed Thaletas to go further. 

When Thaletas stepped in the doorway he was blinded by a bright blue light, Thaletas narrowed his eyes and stepped forward carefully. When the marble door closed behind him the light muted a little and Thaletas opened his eyes. Thaletas gasped softly when he saw the new hallway, everything was made out of blue crystal, the walls and pilars consisted out of large robust crystals, the floor was made of a way more smooth variant. The room was very light and had mostly a white blue dusk, however there were no torches or anything, the light seemed to come from the crystals. When Thaletas took one step on the white crystal floor he allmost slipped, but he could catch his balance just in time "Maybe a bit too smooth crystal " he thought. Thaletas slided his feet slowly over the shiny crystal floors and went forward. This hallway didn't show any wallpaintings, but instead various marble statues were spread across the halls, decorated with the most exquiste jewelry. Necklaces made of the biggest and most gorgeous diamonds, wristbands and earrings made of crystals and pearls, all the finest decorations and jewelry that the world had to offer was in this very hall. 

After a while, the crystal floor in the hall went further in a large swimming pool, Thaletas looked around, there were no other ways, so he had to go through the water. Thaletas tiptoed in the water, it felt suiting and cool on his warm feet, Thaletas stepped in the water, gasping softly as the water cooled down his heated body "something else for a change " he thought. When Thaletas his feet couldn't reach the bottom anymore he started swimming. The water was calm and pleasent, Thaletas swam at ease through the water as he watched around the hall, there were still robust crystal walls and marble statues of Poseidon and Dyonisus who poured water in the pool. After a while Thaletas reached dry ground again, he stepped out of the pool and smiled as he saw a crystal table with a towel, he dryed himself off and continued his journey. When Thaletas turned left he came to the end of the hallway , the doorway was again 6 or 7 meters up in the wall, and again a huge demon sat in front of it. The demon was light blue this time and about 7 meters tall and 3 meters broad, he had short white hairs and 2 dark blue horns sticking out of his head, his eyes were only white again and his upperbody consisted out of many, hard muscles. His arms and legs were large and strong looking, on his arms he wore some diamond bracelets, in between his legs he wore a dark blue loincloth, covered in diamonds and crystals. The demon sat on a giant crystal throne and rubbed his strong hands over his chest, Thaletas could hear his sexy grunts.

When Thaletas came closer the demon noticed him and smiled "Welcome in my Crystal hall, master Thaletas " he said as he kept rubbing his chest. Thaletas smiled and came closer "Thank you, I really liked it here, but I need to be over there " Thaletas said as he pointed to the doorway above the demon "Will you help me up, pretty please? " Thaletas asked as cute as possible. The demon smiled "I will help you, if you do something for me " he said, Thaletas smiled "Anything " he said, the demon pointed to a crystal bowl filled with water and a sponge that stood next to the throne "Will you give my chest a spongebath? I need some small gentle hands to do that. ". Thaletas giggled and blushed "sure " he said and took the soaked sponge. The demon laid his hand on the floor and allowed Thaletas to climb on it, when the large hand was near the demons chest, Thaletas started rubbing the small sponge over the demons massive chest. The demon closed his eyes and laid his head back, enjoying the little hands that caressed his chest, Thaletas couldn't help but blush, he liked it so much to rub over this strong, huge chest, he could feel the demons body heat even through the sponge. "You like this big guy? " Thaletas whispered as he went more to the left of the demon his chest, the demon smiled "your doing wonderfull master " he grunted. Thaletas climbed over the demons chest until he reached his nipple, that was easily as big as Thaletas his upper body, Thaletas rubbed the sponge over the sensetive flesh and slided his body and mouth over there as well. The demon moaned in appreciation as Thaletas kissed his nipple with his little mouth before pleasuring the other parts of the giant chest. After a while, when Thaletas was finished with washing the huge chest, the demon lifted him up, gave him a sweet thanking kiss and placed him in the doorway. 

The next room was near, Thaletas stepped through a dooropening and came inside a rather small room, maybe just as large as the one he woke up in, only the ceiling was higher. The room was again in a light red dusk and lightened up by firepots standing near the walls, on the left side of the room was a 2 meter long 3 folded mirror, held by 2 statues, the left one was of Aphrodite and the right one of Adonis. Thaletas walked in front of the mirrors and smiled when he saw himself from 3 different angels, he stroked his hand through his wavey hair and flexed his smooth muscles, he still didn't know how he turned so beautiful, but he wasn't complaining. "You look astonishing master Thaletas " a male voice sounded behind the young man, Thaletas turned around and smiled to a dark pink demon that came his way. The demon was around 3 meters high, had long supple white hair that reached to his shoulders. He had purple enchanting eyes, only two small horns, maybe 5 inches each, he was broad and strongly build, but his muscles looked smoothly shaved, on his arms he had some tattoos and he wore a necklace with large pink diamonds and one smaller pink diamond as a belly button piercing. Instead of a loincloth he wore a white roman skirt that was decorated with several pink diamonds and purple runes, he also had a long thin tail with a hook shape on the end. 

Thaletas turned around and smiled "Thank you for the compliment " Thaletas said as he slided his hands through his hair "You look very shiny too, handsome " he said and blinked to the demon. The demon smiled and wiggled his tail from the compliment, he snapped his finger and a red curtain in the wall on the right side of the room opened, a long metal pipe came out of it, reaching all the way to the left side of the room. On the metal pipe were a large variety of clothes and textiles, all of them looked like they were only wore by royalty. "Please allow me to give you something worthy of your marvelous body, master " the demon humbley said and bowed, Thaletas had to put his hand before his mouth to hide his wide, goofy smile. The demon took one piece of clothing and showed it to Thaletas, a large robe that reached onto Thaletas his feet, only not his old monk robes, these robes were a elegant color of blueish purple and had golden decorative lines around the edges with small gemstones lavished into them. Along with the robe was a long purple cloack, decorated with the most perfectly designed patterns. Thaletas got dressed in the robes, they felt velvety and so extremely soft on his naked skin, it was like he was covered in a large, silky cocoon. Thaletas looked in the mirror and chuckled happily as he checked himself out in his new outfit "The only one who I have seen wearing something like this is the emperor of Byzantium " Thaletas said, the demon smiled and laid his hands on his shoulders "You only deserve the best there is master, anything less would be an insult to you. " he whispered in Thaletas his ear and kissed it, Thaletas closed his eyes and laid his hands on the demons larger ones, he was melting at these words. 

After Thaletas admired himself enough with this outfit the demon stood ready with the next variety of clothing. Large Bordeaux red coats with a fur collar, that was only wore by kings in Northern europe, The most beautiful decorated tunics and gold lavished turbans that only was to be seen on Sultans and Shahs, the finest silks and textiles coming from India and China, elegant silk tunics and large warm fur coats. The one outfit that Thaletas really liked were cotton arm, leg and chest pieces with symbols he never had seen before, decorated with long flamboyant feathers in many colors, the demon said this was wore by a people called 'Aztecs'. Thaletas also got clothes that didn't even exist yet, elegant tunics and hats, that would appear 200 years later on earth, costumes and feather decorated helmets that would appear in the 18th century. Thaletas even tried something on that was called a 'business suit' that would show up more than 700 years later, and he was the first to wear all of it. The demon presented Thaletas with more fashion from the 20th and 21st century, something that was called 'sexy underwear', Thaletas tried the real thin variant called 'men lingerie', despite he thought it looked hot, he found it more appropriate for women, the ones that were made out of leather looked really hot, but they were very thight. Personally, Thaletas liked the 'jockstrap without a backside' the most, his dick was comfortable held in a cotton coat while he could show off his ass, Thaletas chuckled as he wiggled his ass in the mirror an rubbed over his dick. The last piece of underwear the demon presented were transparant briefs, they were very thin, maybe only 2 inches in size and black colored. Thaletas tried them on and looked to himself in the mirror, the front was thight, but this was also because he had an erection, but it covered his ass so beautifully and elegantly. The demon really liked this one, he went on his knees behind Thaletas and kissed his ass, Thaletas smiled and moaned softly, he actually took this as a compliment. 

Thaletas turned around, facing the kneeling demon in front of him "Will you help me get them off? " he said seductively, the demon smiled and slided both his thumbs under the briefs, stretched them a little and pulled them down, revealing Thaletas his cock that jumped up. The demon took Thaletas his cock in his hand, stroked it a few times and started sucking it, Thaletas moaned and stroked the demons sleek hair as the hot and moist demon mouth surrounded his sensative top, that was begging for attention the entire time. After a while the demon popped his mouth off Thaletas his cock "I would love to pleasure you until the end of time master. " he said while he gave Thaletas a few more strokes "But you have to move on. " he said with dissapoitment in his voice, Thaletas smiled friendly to the demon and nodded in understanding. The demon stood up and the two of them kissed eachother goodbye "Thank you for the amazing experiences and clothing " Thaletas said as he slided his hands over the demons chest, "But I prefer to stay naked " he said. The demon chuckled "That suits you the best " he whispered and watched Thaletas walk further. 

Thaletas didn't encounter any more sliding doors, and after a short hallway he came in a small room. It was around 4 by 5 meters, with one firepot in each corner, providing the room with light, for the rest the room was completely empty. "What is the purpose of this room? " Thaletas thought as he stepped inside, when he stood in the middle of the room a drop fel on his shoulder. Thaletas slided his fingers over the substance, it was transparant and felt sticky, he put his finger in his mouth and tasted the substance. He smiled when he recognized the delicious, salty taste of precum, another drop fel on his shoulder and another on his chest, when several drops fell on his body Thaletas looked up, it came somewhere from the ceiling, allthough he could not see the ceiling because it was so dark and so high up. Thaletas smiled as a shower of precum fell down on him, he opened his mouth and tried to catch as many of the delicious nectar with his mouth as possible. He sticked his tongue out and chuckled as the warm, sticky liquid fell on his tongue, only feeding his new addiction. When the drops stopped falling Thaletas made a dissapointed growl, he looked at his body, completley shiny and covered in precum. Thaletas didn't waste a drop, he took his time and licked his entire body clean, like a little kitten. When Thaletas was sure he had licked up every single drop he walked further, seeing another hallway on the end of the chamber. 

This hallway was very short too, and within half a minute, Thaletas came into another room, this one was just as large as the last one, with one firepot in each corner, only there was one difference, on the other side of the room was large oval hole in the wall, about 1 meter long and 1 meter broad. Thaletas looked around the room and doubted what he needed to do here, then he looked inside the hole, there was some kind of tunnel leading upwards, Thaletas narrowed his eyes and saw daylight come from the end of the tunnel, about 20 meters high. Thaletas had to climb up, he crawled in the hole, grabbing the inner walls and pulled himself up. 

Thaletas climbed up inside the tunnel, looking upstairs and seeing the light at the end come closer and closer. The climbing went in a slow pase, but it was not very hard, the walls were ribbled so Thaletas had a good grip, plus the tunnels was quite small and thight. What Thaletas noticed however, was that the walls were a little sticky, he grabbed one part and pulled his hand up, taking large threads of sticky, slimey goo with him. Also these walls didn't feel like stone or sand, they were soft and supple, when Thaletas laid his hands on it, it almost felt like flesh. When Thaletas pulled his body up he noticed something else, his hard boner, rubbing against the sticky soft walls felt amazing, with every inch Thaletas climbed he moaned loudly as his dick gained such a delicious friction from these walls. When Thaletas had maybe 5 or 4 meters to go, he felt the heat rising in his body and the pressure in his balls, his member was aching and begged for release. Thaletas stopped climbing, held onto the wall and started humping it, sending the most pleasureable vibrations through his nerves. Thaletas moaned from pleasure as he moved his dick up and down on the sticky, soft, fleshy wall, the wall seemed to move with him, sliding itself over Thaletas his cock, massaging it and providing some kind of suction. Thaletas gasped as he felt his delightful release and a thick rope of cum fel down the tunnel, Thaletas smiled and took a few seconds to catch his breath. When he was ready again he crawled further up the tunnel and sticked his arm in the opening were the light came from.


	5. The other world, part 2

Thaletas crawled out of the tunnel and onto a stone floor, Thaletas stood up, his body still sweaty and covered in the sticky goo. He looked around and noticed he was outside, it was around midday, his eyes needed a little time to adjust to the sunlight, because he had spend all this time in relativeley dark rooms. When his eyes were adjusted to the sunlight Thaletas looked around again, he was in a large rose garden that stretched as far as he could see, in the far distance he saw huge forests. He was in a small, white marble Tholos shrine, Thaletas turned around and faced a marble statue in the shrine, he didn't know exactly who this god was, but when he looked down and saw his huge member he blushed, this had to be Priapus. All of the openings in the pilars were covered with thick bushes of roses, except for the one in front of Thaletas, so there was only one way he could go, Thaletas stepped out of the Tholos and into the sunlight that warmed his skin.

Thaletas walked trough the soft grass paths of the rose gardens, looking left and right and the many beautiful colors. The path was about 2 meters broad and covered in soft, mowed grass, the rosebushes seemed well maintained, despite they were very large. Various other plants and trees were spread through the garden, giving it more variety. Some more statues of Priapus were spread across the pathways, normaly Thaletas would not even dare to look at such a statue, but after his encounter with all these male demons he actually didn't mind anymore. The path was winding, but there were no sidepaths which made it very straight forward, Thaletas closed his eyes and inhaled the delightful rose smell as he let the sunlight warm his skin. After a while he came near another round, marble building that looked like another Tholos shrine, with the path going around it in both ways, Thaletas heard the sound of running water and saw that the building was a fountainhouse. Now Thaletas noticed how thirsty he was, with a watering mouth he ran towards the fountain house and placed his lips on the water in the marble fountain. With large loud gulps he swallowed down lots of water, the water tasted so cool, fresh and clean, they immidiatly quenched Thaletas his thirst and refreshed his body "Such a pleasent sight, a thirsty man. " a voice said next to him, a female voice this time.

Thaletas looked to his right and almost choked in his last gulp of water, in front of him stood a beautiful lady, no demon this time, she looked like a mortal woman. She looked like she was just 30 years old but in very good shape. Her hair was long and curly, one part hanging over her right shoulder while the other hanged behind her left shoulder. She had full, plum lips, a small round nose, styled eyebrows and gorgeous green eyes. Thaletas gulped and blushed when he saw she was completely naked as well, no loincloth or anything, the young man couldn't help but look at her beautifully curved body and hourglass posture. Her breasts were shiny and large, but not so large that they were in unbalance with the rest of her body, her legs were long, slim and looked smooth as silk, a neatly trimmed cover of pubic hair was visable around her intimate area. "Sorry...I was just so thirsty...and I didn't..." Thaletas stuttered as he felt his ears turn red and his face burning. The woman giggled elegantly "You don't have to apologize master Thaletas " she said "Thats were the fountain is for ". Thaletas smiled wriley and nodded, he tried his best not to look at the naked beauty in front of him, he had never seen a naked man in Constantinople before, let alone a naked woman. "Oh dear, did I surprise you that much? " the woman chuckled, Thaletas looked a bit confused at her, but saw that she stared down. Thaletas looked down and gasped softly when he realized he was still naked, with a raging hard cock between his legs, even when he cummed like 10 minutes ago.

Thaletas placed his hands before his cock and tried to find words "No you...I mean yes...err...no I was just... " he stuttered, but the woman giggled, amused by the little awkward situation "Relax master, it is not like I don't enjoy seeing you naked " she said and Thaletas blushed, but pulled his hands slowly away from his member. "My name is Melantha " the woman said, introducing herself as she kissed Thaletas his cheek, she needed to stand on her toes to do so. "I will be your guide through the garden " she said as she laid her small, gentle hands on Thaletas his right bicep, "Oh please , you don't have to go through all that trouble... " Thaletas said, but was interupted "Oh its not a problem, I would actually enjoy the company of such a strong handsome man " she said as her hands thightend around Thaletas his arm muscles. "Besides, my girls would love to see you " she whispered, Thaletas couldn't help but smile at those last words and felt his erection aching again.

Thaletas was walking through the garden, acompanied by Melantha who was still holding his arm "Beautiful garden you have here " Thaletas said to his hostess, Melantha smiled "Everything is made with love " she said "Here my girls and I can enjoy the rest, and our hobby's ". After a while Thaletas and Melantha came in a large open field with various statues, Thaletas blushed and gulped as he saw the most beautiful women spread over the garden, all of them fully naked, reading a book, eating grapes, making music or having fun with eachother. "Where are we...paradise? " Thaletas asked and Melantha chuckled "You could call it that yes, an eternal life of pleasure was promissed by Eros to those who gave themselves to lust ". Thaletas gulped, he remembered the night in the Hagia Sophia when he did just that, Thaletas looked around the garden again "Are there just girls here? " Thaletas asked. "The gardens are mainly the domain of the woman, but that doesn't mean you are not allowed here master, men are no strangers to us. " Melantha said "The men and demons here visit from time to time, and they make quite a fun company " she said, Thaletas blushed "I have noticed " he whispered. "Even master Alexios comes by very often to enjoy the gardens and the girls " she said and Thaletas stopped walking "Alexios?! Is he here? " he asked full of joy, Melantha nodded "He is the one chosen by Eros as the ruler of these realms " she said. Now this world made sense to Thaletas, thats what Alexios meant with 'you will visit me next time' this was his world. "He is so handsome isn't he? " she asked with a grin, Thaletas blushed and nodded "He is gorgeous " he said "Is he here somewhere? " he asked hopefully, lusting for his favorite demon. "No, well at least not in the gardens " Melantha said "But don't worry master, you will meet him eventually. " she said as she took Thaletas his arm again and guided him further through the garden.

While Thaletas and Melantha walked through the garden many of the girls closed in or walked by to check out this handsome new visitor. Many girls giggled, gasped and blushed as they saw Thaletas walk by with his broad chest, beautiful muscles and big cock, girls behind him giggled when they checked out his cute ass. None of the girls started something serious though, many walked by and teased him, touching his chest, slapping his ass, some even sliding their fingers over his hard shaft. Thaletas still blushed a little, but he liked being the only man among all these gorgeous naked girls. After a while Thaletas and Melantha left the large grassfields and came near a white marble path of 2 meters broad with rose bushes on the sides, a statue of Chloris stood in front of the path. When they stepped on the path, the delicious sweet smells of the roses caressed his nostrils. "Delicious isn't it? " Melantha asked as she bended over to smell a big red rose "Amazing " Thaletas said as he inhaled again. Some girls came towards Thaletas and Melantha and carried some kind of bottles. "Not only these roses smell delicious master " Malentha said "My girls are also making perfumes here, we have chosen the best for you " she said, Thaletas smiled to the beautiful girls standing near him, giggeling softly and sliding their hands over his chest "How nice of you " he said kindley.

"Please tell us which one you like the best, master " the girl in front of him said, as she sprayed some of the perfumes on Thaletas his wrist. Thaletas closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, sensing a touch of fruit and the fresh smell of the ocean. The second girl came to him with a purple bottle, she sprayed some on his other wrist, Thaletas smelled again, he liked this one very much, lavender and traces of many different spices. The third girl came closer and sprayed her perfume in the air, Thaletas inhaled the air and smiled, it smelled masculine, musky and traces of wood were in it. Theletas got intoxicated by the amazing smells and they just kept coming, another girl presenting a perfume of vanille and mint, another perfume of another gorgeous girl was a mix of citrus fruit, sage and spices. A couple of more girls followed and each of them had perfume that was just as magical and amazing, Thaletas really didn't know which one to choose.

When the last girl had presented her perfume to Thaletas, they asked him which one he liked the most. This was hard for Thaletas for all these smells were amazing, he never experienced them before. He thought back of every perfume he had smelled and made a list in his head. Eventually he was sure that the one with lavender was most to his liking. The girl who presented Thaletas that very perfume blushed and giggled while the other girls congratulated her. When Thaletas had made his choice, 4 girls came near him, they caried a marble cup filled with some kind of oil "spread your arms please master. " the girl in front of him said as she and the other girls greased their hands. Thaletas did as he was told and spreaded his arms, the girls started to rub the oil on his body, two in front, two on the back. Thaletas inhaled and smelled the lavender perfume in the oil, he smiled as he let the girls massage his body. The girls behind him were done with his back, but massaged his ass extra long, not just the perfume, but also their own amusement, Thaletas chuckled and let them go ahead. The girls on the front had picked a good spot, enjoying Thaletas his big muscles and strong arms, they rubbed not only their hands but also their bodies against him. Thaletas looked down and gasped softly as the girls rubbed the oil on his legs, his thighs and on his cock, they looked seductively at him and giggled as the hard, pulsing shaft slided through their hand. Thaletas smiled and moaned as the girls played a little with his shaft, he hoped they would give him some release, but unfortunatly, they stood up when his body was rubbed completely in the perfumed oil. Malentha took Thaletas his arm "Shall we continue master? " she asked, Thaletas nodded and the girls made a dissapointed moan. Thaletas deceided to be a bit more friendly than just leaving. He walked towards the girl who presented hem the lavender perfume, laid his fingers on her chin, looked in her eyes while giving her a sexy look and kissed her on her mouth. "Thank you ladies for the wonderful perfumes " he whispered. The girl who he kissed blushed bright red and the other girls giggled as Thaletas walked away, amused.

After a whil Thaletas and Melantha came near a large pond, it had several water lilys in many different colors in it and a family of ducks was swimming in the water. "We need to be on the other side master " Melantha said as she pointed to the other side, the pathway continued about a 100 meters ahead. "Do we have to swim? " Thaletas asked, but Melantha shaked her head "My girls have taken care for the transport. " she said and pointed to the left of the pond, a huge water lily came floating towards them, the floating leaves reached a width of 2 meters. The flowers of the lily were white as snow and 2 meters long, when it stood in front of Thaletas and Melantha the leaves in front folded open. When the core of the lily was revealed, Thaletas grinned, 4 girls were inside the flower, all 4 of them fully naked, there was one blonde among them, one brunette, one ginger and one with black hair, all four of them greeting Thaletas with giggles and warm smiles. The yellow core in the flower was in the shape of a throne, Thaletas smiled "That is what I call service " he grinned as Melantha guided him on the lily.

Thaletas stepped on the lily and took place on the yellow throne inside the lily, for a moment he thought they would sink because there were 6 full grown people on it, but the leaves were surprisingly strong. The girl with black hair had a oar and moved the lily around the water, the ginger girl had a bowl with grapes which she feeded to Thaletas, the blonde girl stood behind Thaletas and massaged his shoulder while the brunette massaged his feet, Melantha stood next to the throne and told Thaletas were they were going. Thaletas saw Melantha talking, but he listened just half, he was completely enjoying the treatment the girls gave him. He closed his eyes and smiled when the ginger girl caressed his lips with another grape, which he liked off her hand, the other girs massaged all the stress (if there was any at this point) out of Thaletas his body. Thaletas moaned softly, the tender hands of the girls and the moving of the lily made him feel like he was hovering over the water. Thaletas opened his eyes when he started hearing music, the lily floated near a marble island on the water side, various girls were on it, all of them had an instrument, including ones that Thaletas had never seen before.

The lily stopped in front of the marble island "My girls would like to present you the art of music, master " Melantha said, Thaletas starightened himself on his throne and smiled to the girls on the island " I would be happy to hear it " he said. The girls on the island started with instruments familiar to Thaletas, like harps, flutes, lyra's and Bouzoukis, later with instruments that Thaletas had never seen before and that probably didn't exist yet. Thaletas saw a girl play on a massive instrument called a 'piano', which reminded him of the church organ, only it sounded way less hollow and deep, the sounds from the piano were more gentle and gracefully, Thaletas really liked this one. When the girl on the piano was finished Thaletas, Melantha and the other girls applauded and watched another girl take the stage with an instrument called a 'violin'. The violin was able to produce a large variety of sounds both sad and happy, both fast and slow, despite that Thaletas was not such a fan of this instrument, he listened attentivley to the sounds created by the strings and gave the girl a warm applause when she was finished. After a few more performances, Melantha deceided that it was time to move on, Thaletas thanked the girls for their wonderful music and allowed his escorts to guide him to the other end of the pond.

When the lily reached the pathway on the other end of the pond, Melantha was the first one to get out "Follow me please master " she said. The girls all made a dissapointed "ahh! " when Thaletas had to leave "Can't he stay with us a little longer? " the blonde girl said as she rubbed over his chest "Please Melantha, he is so cute " the ginger girl plead. Thaletas grinned wideley, he actually feasted on the begging of the girls and deceided to leave them longing. He stood up, kissed each girl individualy on their mouth and thanked them for their hospitality and their kindness, before he gave Melantha an arm and let her guide the way.

After a while Thaletas and Melantha came near a large grainfield, filled with long, golden yellow grain that danced in the soft breeze. "Here is where my garden ends master, your journey will continue through the fields" she said. Thaletas wanted to ask what he would encounter next and when he would meet Alexios, but he was stopped by Melantha kissing him on his mouth "Goodbye handsome, I hope to see you again soon " she said, Thaletas laid his fingers under her chin and kissed her back "Thank you for the wonderfull tour through your garden " he said "Kiss all your girls for me " he whispered. Melantha giggled and laid her hands on Thaletas his chest "And you kiss Alexios for me " she said before turning around and leaving. Thaletas watched her walk back in the garden until she was out of sight, Thaletas turned around and faced the grainfield, he looked in the sky, the sun was setting allready, turning the sky in the most beautiful color of golden-orange. Thaletas stepped in the grainfield and carved a path with his body, their was no actual path to follow, but he could look over the field, and the soft grain that caressed his body proved to be no big obstacle.

After a short journey through the field Thaletas came in a open spot in the grainfield, soft, green grass grew here and actually formed a neatly maintained and easy to cross path to the grainfield in front of him. In the middle of the open field was a marble statue of a god with the head of a goat, the upper body of a man and the lower body that was also of a goat, the god was playing a panflute and Thaletas recognized him as Pan. Thaletas followed the grass path that walked through the grainfield while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft late midday breeze. He stopped when he saw someone laying on the ground, about 10 meters in front of him, a woman, fully naked with half long blonde curles. Thaletas narrowed his eyes and smirked when he saw her right hand caressing her intimate area. Her left hand laid on her head and she faced the other way, she had her eyes closed and breathed steady as she played with herself. Thaletas wanted to walk towards her and happily assist her, but then he felt something rise up in his body, a very wild and primordial side. Thaletas stepped in the grainfield on his left and crouched in the weeds to dissapear from sight. Slowly he crawled closer towards her in the grain on hands and knees, the thick weeds and soft breeze hiding his movement and covering his sound. Thaletas his mouth started watering as he closed in on the girl like an animal hunting his prey, he wanted to sneak up onto her, he wanted to assail her. Thaletas purred like a tiger who crawled to his female as he was just a few meters away from her. But before Thaletas could launch his attack, the girl felt his presence, she opened her eyes and looked his way.

Thaletas expected her to run, but she actually crawled up and giggled when Thaletas crawled out of the grain "Whats this? A dangerous predator " she giggled. Thaletas looked at her face, he had seen many beautiful women in the garden, but this one had something extraordinary, her blue eyes looked innocent, uninhibited and a little naive. Thaletas his bestial side took over as he looked into her eyes, it screamed to breed her. "The most dangerous predators of all baby " he said as he grabbed her leg with his paw and caressed her "A human in mating season " he growled. The girl gasped softly and Thaletas felt her shaking, but she didn't seem scared, she looked just as excited and aroused as he was. "You call your self a predator? " the girl said as she jumped up and turned around "Lets see if you can catch me! " she giggled as she runned away from him.

Thaletas growled and showed his fangs before he jumped up and chased his mate, the girl was surprisingly fast, she kept running on the grass paths and Thaletas chased her. Every now and then the girl looked behind and laughed as she saw the hungry predator chase her. Thaletas felt the adrenaline and testosterone rage through his body as he kept his hungry eyes on his prey, he wanted her, his body screamed for he, never had he longed for a woman this much. Thaletas stopped and deceided to use his hunting skills, he jumped in the grain and ran through the fields on hands and feet. He was surprised how well this went for him, usually when humans run on all fours it goes slow and looks a little silly, but now his movements were so fast and so smooth that he actually looked like a tiger. Thaletas looked on the grasspaths from his hiding place and saw he was closing in on the girl, when his prey stopped and looked behind her he slowed down and sneaked up. The girl looked around her, seeing if she saw Thaletas move somewhere, Thaletas grinned and purred as he crawled closer, "Where are you? " the girl asked as she looked around, Thaletas was near her and waited for the right time, however, at that moment, his biggest threat showed up, another male, looking for a mate.

"Hello sweety " a male voice sounded a behind the girl, she looked in the direction of the voice, Thaletas did so as well and saw a demon show up. He was around 2 and a half meter high, and red skinned. He had short spikey hair and large horns sticked out of his head,he had a short beard under his chin, wore some obsidian earrings and his eyes had no pupiles but were made of gold this time. His chest was broad and covered in much chest hair, so were his perfectly formed abs, his long, thin tail had various spikes on the end. This demon didn't wear a loincloth for a change and Thaletas could see his massive cock that could easily be 13 inch, dangling between his strong legs. The girl looked at the new visitor "Well hello there " she smiled as she cheked out the handsome demon. "Are you all alone out here? " the demon asked as he came standing close to her, "Well I was with someone, but he is gone now " the girl said teasingly, knowing that Thaletas was around here somewhere and would hear it. "Guess he didn't want me " she said as she laid her hand on the demons hairy chest, the demon wiggled his tail when the girl touched him, "To bad for him " the demon chuckled as he laid his hand on her ass "Why dont the two of us have some fun " he growled and started munching on her neck, the girl started moaning as the large, warm demon roughly kissed her.

Thaletas shaked with anger, he did not let this demon take his female, he stood up from the grainfield and walked on the grass as broad as he could. The demon looked to Thaletas and grinned "Master Thaletas " he said "If you are here for this cutie, too bad, I have claimed her " he growled as he smacked her ass. Thaletas kept looking at the demon as he closed in "I have hunted her down, she is mine, back off! " he growled intimidating. The demon grinned and seemed amused, he released the girl and walked towards Thaletas "Then we fight over her " the demon growled while wiggeling his tail "whoever wins gets to claim this sweet price " he said, Thaletas smirked "deal" he said as he felt his primordial, bestial side raging up again. The demon jumped towards Thaletas,grabbed him and pushed him on the ground, Thaletas growled and gathered all his strenght to roll on top of the large demon. Thaletas tried to grab the demon his arms but he was not fast enough and the demon slided away from him and launched another attack on Thaletas. The fight between the two males was actually quite friendly, both of them tried to go on top of the other to dominate him, but both Thaletas and the demon had quite some fun, they rolled over the ground and chuckled loudly as they romped with eachother. The girl seemed to like it as well, watching how the two males fought over her. Thaletas laid on top of the demon, the demon swapped aside and slashed his tail on Thaletas his chest, it distracted him long enough for the demon to get on top of him. "That was nasty " Thaletas chuckled as the demon grabbed his arms and tried to hold him down, Thaletas gathered all his strenght, placed his feet on the demons chest and pushed his arms up, he would not lose, not now, Thaletas pushed the demon off from his body, got quickly up and pinned the demon down. Thaletas held the arms of the demon firmly in place and had his legs around his waist, also trapping his tail. The demon tried to break free but with no result, Thaletas was amazed of his strenght. After several atempts to break free the demon laughed amused "Congratulations master " he said and looked at Thaletas who sat on top of him, panting and sweaty "I know when its over" the demon said. Thaletas released him and the demon stood up, both males giving eachother a thight bro hug, the demon pulled Thaletas closer "Enjoy her master, I've heard she is quite a naughty one " he whispered, Thaletas smirked. The demon patted Thaletas his shoulder and left the two alone, while he went looking for another mate.

Thaletas looked at his girl and growled loudly, he stepped towards her with large passes, grabbed her upperlegs and pulled her up, the girl gasped and laughed from excitment. "I knew you were around somewhere " she said as Thaletas lifted her up "You didn't think I would give you up so easily baby " he growled. Thaletas laid his girl in the soft grass and crawled on top of her, the two of them kissed eachother hungrily as Thaletas his sweaty body rubbed over her soft one. Thaletas moved his face down and brought his hungry maw over her neck, her shoulders until he reached her breasts. Thaletas munched on the soft flesh of his lovers breast with his mouth and kneaded the other one with his hand "So soft " he moaned. The girl gasped as she felt Thaletas his tongue caress her sensetive nipples, she rubbed his fingers through his hair and encouraged him to continue, Thaletas went mad on the girl her breasts, sucking them and liking them with his hungry mouth like there was no tommorow. Then the girl took control, she grabbed Thaletas his waist and rolled him over, getting on top of him. The girl rubbed her hands over Thaletas his chest, Thaletas laid his hands under his head and made himself comfortable as his female started rubbing her wet pussy over his thighs and leg. The girl brought her face dow over Thaletas his chest, kissed each one of his abs and stopped as soon as she reached his cock. "Hmm, you're so big " she moaned as she wrapped her fingers around Thaletas his throbbing member, stroked him a few times and started to suck him off. Thaletas moaned when the tight, wet mouth closed around his cock and sucked him off, the girl took Thaletas furhter and further down her mouth until she touched his pubic hair with her nose. Thaletas moaned loudly, the demon was not lying about her, this girl had some serious skills, she sucked his cock like a pro. The girl popped Thaletas his cock out of her mouth, the young man opened his eyes in dissapointment but smiled as soon as he saw he was going to get something better. The girl placed herself on Thaletas his lap, aimed her pussy on his rock hard shaft and slided down.

Both of them moaned as their bodies connected into one "Do you like this? " the girl asked on a naughty tone "Fuck yes, this feels amazing " Thaletas moaned as he grabbed the girs waist and pushed her down his cock, he wanted to take control again and tried to get on top of her, however the girl pushed his chest down firmly with her hands. Thaletas grinned to the girl that rided his dick like a pro "And you call me the predator " he chuckled to the girl who was just as hungry as he was. Thaletas kept vigilant to the girls movements and saw that a loud moan distracted her. He grabbed her waist and turned her around, he laid her on the grass and placed himself on top, never sepperating from eachother. Thaletas pinned his female down and invaded her pussy with hard thrusts, the girl gasped and moaned loudly as Thaletas also used his fingers to stimulate her clit while fucking her. "So you think you can just take control like that? Even if I hunted you down and dueled for you? " Thaletas smirked to his mate, he felt his bestial side take over his body again "Your just a bad girl who needs to be taught a lesson! " he growled and fucked her relentlessly. The girl had her eyes closed, she whimpered, gasped and moaned shamelessly as she allowed her male to fuck her. Thaletas moved his lower body in and out of the girl while he pinned her hands down and attacked her neck, shoulders and breasts with kisses. The girl moaned loudly and shaked underneath him, Thaletas felt her inner walls thightend around his cock and a second after covering his member in her juices, she panted as Thaletas kept fucking her cumming pussy. Thaletas wouldn't last very long anymore either, he gave his lover a few more thrusts and growled like a wild animal when he felt his balls thightend and cummed deep inside her.

Thaletas collapsed on his mate and both of them panted and growled from satisfaction. The two of them crawled close together and cuddled some more on the soft grass, the girl had her eyes closed and enjoyed how Thaletas gave her aftercare with his mouth on her neck and shoulders. When Thaletas noticed the girl was asleep he felt himself drifting off as well, he closed his eyes and fell next to her, his strong arm wrapped around her body to protect his female.

Thaletas woke up from a sudden chill, he opened his eyes and noted the girl was gone. He looked around the area, but she was no where to be seen, while this was the spot were they fell asleep. Thaletas laid on his back, placed his arms underneath his head and thought for a moment, letting all the things that happened pass by in his head. He looked at the sky, the sun was still setting, so he didn't sleep for very long. Thaletas gained a smile on his face when he remembered his girl, how playfully she was, how soft her body felt, how warm and thight she was around him. She was the first woman he ever did, and actually he doubted if it was real because this was Alexios his world. Thaletas opened his eyes and stood up, when he remembered that Alexios was waiting for him, he walked further on the grasspaths, eager to see his handsome demon again.

After a while, the grass path leaded to a trail of high mountains, they seemed impassible, however the grass trail leaded Thaletas to a ravine in between the mountains. When Thaletas came near the gap in the mountains he saw two marble statues, the left one was of Hercules and the right one he recognized as Hermes. Thaletas narrowed his eyes and saw that Hermes carried something in his hand, a piece of paper, he took it from the statue and unfolded it, he got a warm feeling from the inside when he saw it was from Alexios:

_Greetings Thaletas_

_How are you doing so far lady killer? I heard you had quite a good time in my realms._

_On the other side of these mountainpaths you will find the enterance of my palace, there my servant will take you to me. Enjoy the rest of the journey and the fun surprises you will encounter, when you are with me, you shall have the grand finale._

_See you later holy boy,_

_Your favorite demon, Alexios_

 

_ps. Bring lube._

 

Thaletas folded the paper again and put it back into Hermes his hand, he couldn't wait to see Alexios again, but what was this 'lube' that he was talking about, and how was he supposed to get it? Thaletas walked inside through the gap and in between the two mountains. There was some sunlight comming from the large cracks in the topside of the mountain, but it would dissapear soon because the sun was setting. Thaletas smiled when he saw a row of torches hanging in the walls of the mountain and lightening up his path. Thaletas took a deep breath and stepped further into the ravin, he smiled as he was wondering what fun things Alexios had in store for him next.


	6. The other world, part 3

The pathway in between the mountains went on for quite a while, it was getting darker outside but luckely the path was lightened up by the torches hanging on the wall. After a while Thaletas came near a dead end, the only way he saw was a large 4 meter long door in the shape of a demon head. "Is it this allready? " Thaletas thought as he walked further and stepped into the demon door. When he was in the new room he heard a loud, scraping sound he quickly looked behind him and saw how a heavy stone door fell in front of the opening, leaving the room in darkness. Immidiatly a second after, two rows of firepots were lit on Thaletas his right and left, illuminating the entire cave "I guess its just beginning " Thaletas thought with a smirk on his face.

Thaletas walked trough the lightened up caves while he looked around a bit. They reminded him of those demon halls were he woke up in, they had many firepots and also a dark red glow, only this time there were no Greek pilars or decorated walls. The hallway was very long and about 2 meters broad, however at some point it got smaller and smaller, until Thaletas met another dead end. He looked around and thought back, he hasn't seen any sideways in the hallway so this had to be the right way. When Thaletas looked closer he saw that the path did continue, there was a crack in the wall, maybe 50 centimeters in width so Thaletas had to pass this sideways. Thaletas slided his body into the crack and moved step by step sideways, he saw light burning about 20 meters further, so he was on the right path. When Thaletas was in the middle of the narrow path he gasped and started laughing, he felt something under his feet, something wet and nimble. He narrowed his eyes and looked under his feet, he chuckled when he saw various human mouths under his feet, licking and nibbling them. Thaletas looked on the walls and saw that more human mouths appeared in front of him and felt them appear after him. "What the fuck is this? " Thaletas chuckled amused as the mouths came forward and started to lick and suck various parts of his body. 

Thaletas chuckled as the mouths placed themselves on his abs, his back. A mouth appeared on Thaletas his right, Thaletas smiled and sticked his fingers on the lips, the mouth noticed them, licked them and sucked his fingers. After a while Thaletas pulled his fingers back, he watched amazed as his fingers brought thick threads of saliva with them. When a mouth appeared in front of Thaletas he smiled and started tongue kissing with it, the mouth slided its tongue in Thaletas his mouth and battled with the young mens own tongue. More and more mouths appeared, each hungrily sucking and licking different parts of Thaletas his body, he felt some mouths sucking his nipples and his chest, his fingers, his arms, his legs and feet. Thaletas moaned loudly as he felt a warm wet mouth grab his cock and suck it, at the same moment he felt several mouths kiss and suck his ass and one mouth even lick his hole. Thaletas moaned loudly as he enjoyed this weird experience, he stretched his body out as much as he could and let this wall abuse every part of his body. The mouths were everywhere, no part of his body was spared, they came to his toes, to his pits, to his neck and even to his earlobs. Thaletas felt the heat rise in his body again, he gasped and moaned in 2 mouths that battled for his lips when he felt his warm seed shoot in the one mouth that sucked him off. Theletas gasped for air and chuckled loudly when the mouth sucked the last bit of cum out and the mouths pulled back into the wall. 

When the mouths were gone Thaletas stepped further through the narrow path until he came into the lightened hallway again. "Well, that was fun " Thaletas thought as he looked back to the crack, Thaletas looked down and chuckled when he noticed his dick was still rock hard. He slapped his cock with his hand and made it bounch he wondered if this was one of Alexios his tricks as well. The hallway continued in a lightened up, straight forward path with very little variation, however Thaletas kept his eyes open and his ears sharp. After a while Thaletas turned left in the hallways and walked further, but then he felt the floor dissapear under his feet, Thaletas screamed and fell down, however he landed softly. Thaletas looked up and saw he had fallen about 3 meters, there was no trace of the floor though, like that had been an illusion. He stood up and looked at the ground, the ground had a bit a pink color, was soft and felt fleshy, like the tunnel he had crawled in earlier. 

Thaletas stood in a room of 7 by 7 meters, covered in the pink, fleshy floor. In front of him stood a statue of Alexios this time, doing a pose, Thaletas chuckled because of this one. Behind the statue, was a sloping path that leaded back up into the hallway. Thaletas took a step further in the room and saw that Alexios his statue had something around his neck, he narrowed his eyes and saw he wore a necklace with a key, he wondered where this was for. At that moment, 2 shackles on long chains shot out of the floor and grabbed Thaletas his arms, Thaletas gasped and tried to break free but the shackles holded him thightly, 2 other chains shot forward from the floor and grabbed Thaletas his legs. Thaletas was being pulled to the fleshy floor, the boy struggled against his restrains, but to no use, at that moment a number of human hands appeared from the ground, surrounding Thaletas. The young man was in shock, he thought this would be his last moment, but then he started giggeling and laughing, the hands were tickling him. The hands tickled every part of Thaletas his body, his arms, his legs, his back, his chest, his abs, his thighs, his pits, under his knees, and the worst place of all, under his feet. "St...Stop...hahahaha...s..haha..ple...hahaha...PLEASE STOP...HAHA! " Thaletas laughed and tried to get away, but there was no escape to all the hands who tickled every part of his body. Thaletas tried to think as the laughing and tickling distracted him heavely, it was very hard to concentrate, but then it dawned on him, the key, the key around the statues neck. 

Thaletas tried to bring his body up, the chains were slowing him down, but were moving along with him. Thaletas got up, but fel down on his stomach because the hands pulled him down and continued tickling, also more hands appeared in front of him. Now however, Thaletas was in a usefull position, he used his arms to drag his body forward, while the arms in front of him tried to tickle his arms and under his pits. Thaletas laughed loudly with every inch he dragged further, but he tried not to get distracted, he had to get that key. The hands behind him grabbed his feet and tickled it mercilessly. "No...hahahaha....ple....please...not...hahahah...not my feet...hahahah! " he laughed as the tears sprang in his eyes. Thaletas dragged himself further and further as the countless fingers gave his body the most delicious torture of all, Thaletas was near the statue, but the chains were heavy and slowed him down. When Thaletas was a few inches away of the statue he grabbed it with both hands and pulled himself up, while the hands tried to pull him down. Thaletas his hand reached to the key, but he missed, he reached again, but it was a bit too far away, after a few attempts Thaletas his fingers slided over the key and grabbed it. With lots of effort and loud laughing Thaletas brought the key to his shackles, were he saw a lock, he pushed the key in the lock and opened it. The hands tried to pull Thaletas back as he tried to free himself, Thaletas had only to free his right leg, with shaking hands and mad from laughing he brought the key to the lock and opened it. 

Thaletas got up and ran as hard as he could to the sloping path, the hands dragged him down and kept tickling. Thaletas had to crawl forward again, but now the shackles were gone, everything went smoother and faster. When Thaletas his body reached the stone floor, the hands dissapeared into the fleshy floor. Thaletas laid on the warm stone floor, he was still laughing, his body shaked and he reminisced to the frustrating but fun sensation he had. When Thaletas was calmed down he stood up and resumed his adventure, looking back at the pink floor an smirking "fuck you Alexios " he chuckled. 

Thaletas walked further through the halls of the caves, not much changed in the directions, it allways was straight forward. Until Thaletas came near two paths, one path left, one path right, Thaletas looked both ways, it looked like the path on his right was longer and was the way to Alexios, so he deceided to take the left path first. Thaletas came in a small hallway and neared a stairs that leaded him to a large room, about 10 by 10 meters, it had a purple glow in it. The room was filled with couldrons, hundreds of testing tubes and bottles and all kinds of devices. Thaletas walked further and saw a table at the end of the room were a man was working on. Thaletas heard some humming left of him and looked surprised as he saw a young man hanging on the wall, completely naked, arms and legs bound and gagged, Thaletas chuckled as he saw the huge boner of the boy. 

"Master Thaletas, I wondered when I got to meet you " Thaletas heard the man at the table say, Thaletas looked at the man at the table, it was a mortal man, like everyone in these realms quite handsome. The man was long, slim and muscled, he had long smooth hair, gorgeous dark eyes and a very refined face, also he was completely naked. Thaletas came closer to the man while looking at all the couldrons and bottles in different sizes, filled with all kind of fluids. "Thank you sir " Thaletas said "Who are you actually, what are you doing here? " he asked, the man smiled "My name is Jean-Albert de Chevalier " the man said as he kissed Thaletas his hand, Thaletas blushed "This is my labratory, here I make pleasure extracts for master Alexios and his servants ". Thaletas looked a bit confused "Pleasure extracts? " he asked "What do you mean by that? " he asked, Jean-Albert came near Thaletas "Have you ever rubbed oil on your cock and noticed it felt fucking good? " he whispered, Thaletas smiled, understanding what he meant with pleasure extracts. "In my mortal life I was an alchemist in Paris, the king had tasked me with making the elixer of eternal life " Jean-Albert said "However, I was way more interested in making things for my own... Fleshly desires, and I got really carried away by only improving them " he said blushing a little. Thaletas chuckled "So thats why your here? For masturbating in your study? " he said amused, Jean-Albert nodded and blushed again "I was caught and burned at the stake for heresy, however Eros offered me to come to these realms and continue my works in the afterlife " he said. Thaletas smiled and looked amused to Jean-Albert "What do you have to offer? " he asked, Jean-Albert turned around and pointed at the different bottles on the table "different kinds of lubricant, drinks for rock hard erections, enlargement oils for man and woman, pain stimulators fun for torture, freezing gel, burning gel, tingling gel, seed sweeteners, sensitivity increasers you name it " he said enthusiastic. Thaletas smiled, but his attention turned on the boy that was bound on the wall "Who is he then? " he asked "My test subject " Jean-Albert said and both men chuckled while looking at the boy, struggeling against his bonds 

Then Thaletas remembered the letter from Alexios that said ' bring lube ', maybe he could find that here. "Err...Jean-Albert? " Thaletas asked "Alexios said to me to bring something called 'lube', do you know what this is? " Thaletas asked to the alchemist. The man chuckled "Thats lubricant master, lube is a short term for lubricant " he said, and Thaletas smiled in understanding. "Which one would you like? " Jean-Albert asked as he showed Thaletas the bottles with lube, there were like 20 of them, all in different shapes and colors, Thaletas had no idea which one to choose. "Which one is your best sold? " Thaletas asked, Jean-Albert smiled and took a thin bottle about 2 inches in height, with some blue substance in it. "This one is every mans favorite " he said "a few drops on your dick is enough, it will make your cock look beautiful, increase your sensitivity and also makes you last longer, it will feel warm and tingly, lets just say your night is complete with this one ". Jean-Albert placed the bottle in a little bag that was hanging around a silver necklace, he gave the necklace to Thaletas who put it around his neck. "How much do I owe you? " Thaletas asked, the Frenchman blushed "A kiss " he whispered, Thaletas smirked, grabbed the man and kissed him passionately on his mouth, Jean-Albert closed his eyes and kissed Thaletas back. The two men kissed for a while as their hands roamed over their bodies and their cocks rubbed together, Thaletas broke the kiss and looked the alchemist in his eye "Promise me that if you get back here, you will tell me all about your night with Alexios in detail " Jean-Albert said, Thaletas smirked "I will " he said, kissed Jean-Albert on his mouth and left the room. 

Thaletas walked back into the hallway, smirking from his new asset around his neck. When he came back in the hallway where he had to choose a direction again, he continued his journey on the other, long hallway, that was again filled with firepots and had a red glow. After a little walk in the new hallway, Thaletas heard something, it sounded like girls laughing, he walked further and the sound only increased, along with Thaletas his grin. He turned right and saw a huge pit in the middle of the hallway, it was not deep, maybe half a meter, but it was about 10 meters long. Thaletas looked in the pit and smiled as he saw a large number of fully naked girls, rolling over eachother, romping and laughing, it looked like they were oil wrestling. Thaletas didn't see any other paths so he had to get through the pit. When Thaletas came closer he noticed some of the girls looking at him with hungry eyes, when he made one step in the pit, they stopped wrestling and all smirked at him. Thaletas didn't move and looked at the girls who kept their eyes on him and crawled a little closer, they were out to get him. Thaletas placed both his feet in the pit, the floor felt fleshly, soft and slippery, Thaletas fell down on the ground and three girls near him grabbed his arms. However they were all greasy from the oil on the floor and Thaletas got free relativeley easy, he slided his body over the floor and evaded some more girls and quickly got loose out of two girls who grabbed him "You wont get me that easily! " Thaletas chuckled and slided further. "Dont let him escape! " he heard one of the girls say as more and more arms and legs grabbed Thaletas and tried to drag him back, the girls giggled and gasped, they actually liked to see Thaletas struggle to get free. Thaletas crawled further but felt that he was loosing against the horde of girls that grabbed his arms, legs and chest, and honestley, he loved loosing to them. Thaletas didn't make it easy for them though, he dragged his strong muscled body forward, but he was slowed down more and more by the girls who held him thight. Thaletas tried to grab the edge of the floor on the other side, but he lost all his strenght and was pulled back into the pit. The girls laid him on his back on the floor, 8 or 9 held his arms in place, 5 or 6 more his chest and 8 his legs. The girls and Thaletas panted and laughed out loud from the fun situation that they were in. 

"Now you are our prisoner " one of the girls said to Thaletas as he still tried to break free. Thaletas smirked "Oh no " he said playfully "I wonder what horrible plans you have in mind for me " he smirked. One girl came off from Thaletas his legs and crawled on his body, Thaletas smirked as she crawled closer to him and kissed him on his mouth. Then the girl pulled back, kissing Thaletas his chest and abs, Thaletas closed his eyes and relaxed, if he got a blowjob that was fine with him. The girl didn't need to hold Thaletas his cock in her hands because it was allready hard as a rock, she took both her greasy breasts in her hand and rubbed them over Thaletas his cock. "Ahhhh, babe that feels amazing! " Thaletas moaned loudly as the soft flesh of the girls breasts caressed his cock. The girls giggled "He is sensative isn't he? " one of the girls joked, well could they blame him, he stayed hard the entire time, no matter how much he cummed. Thaletas hissed as he felt the heat in his body rise, he closed his eyes and a wry smile appeared on his face "Your making me cum baby " he moaned. But just before Thaletas could release his load the girl stopped, pulled back and placed herself back on his leg. "Dont stop, why did you stop?! " Thaletas whined, the girls laughed and enjoyed to see Thaletas hot and bothered for a while. 

Another girl placed himself in between Thaletas his legs and gave him the same pleasureable treatment as her predecessor. "Ahhh fuck yes! " Thaletas moaned as his dick got rubbed in between the greased breasts, the other girls amused themselves by rubbing Thaletas his chest and teasing the top of his cock with their hands. Thaletas his breathing increased again and was about to cum, but then the girl also stopped rubbing his dick and placed herself back. Thaletas whined loudly "Please just let me cum, dont be so mean! " he said. Another girl that held Thaletas his chest, placed herself between the mans legs, the girl slided her tongue over Thaletas his long shaft "hmm its throbbing " she whispered as she tasted Thaletas his blooddrained member. The girl placed her breasts around Thaletas his cock and massaged his shaft and his cockhead "Ohh fuck it feels so good " Thaletas panted "Please girl, keep going " he moaned. The girl smiled and pushed her breats closer to Thaletas his cock "give it to me big guy " she moaned, Thaletas moaned louder and louder and felt the heat rising inside his dick and over his body, but the girl pulled away again just before Thaletas had his release "ohhhh god, why WHY! " Thaletas sobbed. The girls laughed and teased Thaletas some more "How pathetic! " one of the girls laughed as they squeezed his nipples and his balls and tickled his muscles. Thaletas was being toyed with by the girls for a while longer, around 7 or 8 girls edging him mercilessly, one other girl placed herself between his legs and gave him another boobjob. Thaletas kept panting and moaning, his painfull member was begging for release, the girls enjoyed seeing Thaletas suffer but deceided to give him his release. The girl kept rubbing her breasts over Thaletas his dick, the young man moaned loudly as he felt the delicious heat fill his body again, Thaletas gasped and twitched his body, made one loud moan and shot his load over the girls breasts and onto his abs. 

Thaletas laughed from happiness "Thank you! Oh fuck thank you! " he panted and enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm. The girls gasped softly from amazement and happily smeared Thaletas his cum all over his chest. Thaletas stayed in the pit for a while longer, kissing and playing with the girls, until he stood up and deceided that he should go on. "Come play with us again some time " one of the girls said, Thaletas looked back "If you have more games like this I will " he smiled. He sayed goodbye to the ladies and walked further while the girls started playing in the greasy oil again. 

Thaletas continued his way through the hallways in the cave, going various times left and right and keeping his eyes open for more surprises that could show up. When Thaletas came in a large, broad hall, he gasped when he saw another huge red skinned demon on the other side of the hall. This one could easily be the largest on he had encountered so far, he was about 11 meters in height, with a chest that could be 4 meters broad, covered in rock hard, hairy muscles. Thaletas noticed that the demons arms and legs were bound with heavy iron chains and that he did wear some kind of chastity device on his private area. Thaletas narrowed his eyes and saw a big marble door in between the demons legs. Thaletas walked closer to the huge demon, he heard him pant, moan and saw him struggle against his bonds, for some reason Thaletas thought this looked really arousing. "Hello master Thaletas " the demon said as he saw the tiny human come closer "Hello my big handsome friend " Thaletas said friendly, he smirked when he saw the demon smile and blush a little. "Why are you bound like that? " Thaletas asked, the demon sighed "Master Alexios is punishing me for disobeying him " he said "I am forever to guard Alexios his palace, without enjoying the pleasures within. I can hear everyone have a good time, and I may not enjoy any of it. " he said as he tried to move his arms, dragging the heavy chains with him. "I am sorry for you " Thaletas said as he hided his smirk, he actually liked Alexios his ways of punishing this big guy. 

"So your a gate guardian, can you open the door for me? I need to meet Alexios " Thaletas said, the demon looked at him hopefully "I will, if you do me one favor " he said, Thaletas chuckled "I cant set you free, you know that " Thaletas said. The demon smiled wriley "I know master, the thing is my boyfriend used to give me company and comfort " he said "However, he has been captured by some of the ladies, and they are keeping him as prisoner " he said, Thaletas nodded "Where are these lovely ladies hiding? " he asked, the demon bended his head to the left, pointing to a hallway on Thaletas his right. "On the end of this hallway " he said "Please master, I miss him so much, If you bring him back to me I let you through " he said. Thaletas smiled "I will get him dont worry " he said as he walked further to the the hallway on his right. 

Thaletas followed the hallway, on his little sidequest to save this boy. The hallway was lightened up with firepots and was again very straight forward with no sideways, so Thaletas hoped this would be over soon so he could continue. After a while he came in a large room, covered with ancient Greek pilars, reaching to the high ceiling, a light pink glow was hanging around the room. Thaletas didn't know where to start, but then he heard a boys chuckle on his left, he smiled and followed the sound. In the distance, Thaletas saw a young man bound on his arms and legs with chains in between two pilars. He was fully naked and his chains made him hover a few inch above the ground. The boy looked gorgeous, a slim and smooth muscled body, short blonde curles and beautiful blue eyes on his refined face, along with a nice cock and a cute ass. Thaletas also saw two wings on his back, desperatly flapping around. There were 3 women next to him, demon women this time. They were larger than the human women Thaletas had seen, they were purple in color and had long, black gorgeous hair, but no horns, unlike their male counterparts. They wore no clothes on their upper body, revealing their full and bounchy breasts,. They wore a black loincloth decorated with obsidian and purple jewels, they wiggled a long thin tail behind them, however without shaped ends. 

Thaletas looked a bit closer and chuckled as he saw the demon woman were playing with the boy. One tickled his back with some kind of small steel claws, another teased the boys feet and cock with some kind of small pinwheel, the last one tickled the boys chest and belly with a feather. The boy laughed loudly and squirmed hopelessly as the ladies toyed with him "No...haha...please not my bellybutton...hahahah!" The boy chuckled when the feather tickled him in his belly, Thaletas blushed, the boy had such a beautiful, cute voice. Thaletas closed in slowly while keeping his eyes on the boy, he would just love to join the demon ladies and torture this cute boy together, but he promissed the demon he would bring him back. "Master Thaletas " one of the demon girls said as she saw the man come closer "Are you comming to play with us? " she asked. Thaletas smirked "As much as I would like to I cant " he said "I have promissed the gate keeper to bring his boy back " he said. The young man gasped and smiled wideley "Aershar send you? How is he? Is he okay ? " the boy asked, but gasped again when one of the demon girls went with the pinwheel over his balls "Quiet boy! Mommys are talking! " she said. "Usually we would refuse immidiatly " one of the demon girls said as she played with her hair "But for you we make an exception, master Thaletas " she said. Thaletas smiled, however he gasped when two chains shot out of the pilars next to him and grabbed his arms and two chains his legs "That is IF you can solve a little riddle " the demon girl said. 

The three girls lined up in front of the bound Thaletas. "We are going to give you a question " the girl on the left said "If you can solve it within the time, you and the boy will be freed " the middle girl said "However, if you fail, we keep you both as our toys " the girl on the right said. Thaletas didn't think that was such a bad consequence, but he realized he had to bring that boy back, he nodded in approval. "The question is...which one of us...is married? " the girl on the left asked, Thaletas looked confused, what kind of a question was that. "We will give you a hint " the girl on the right said, on that moment the girl on the left came near Thaletas grabbed his cock and licked it with her tongue. When her tongue reached the top of Thaletas his cock she pulled back and the middle girl took her place, she took Thaletas his cock and put the top in her mouth. The last girl came forward, she grabbed his cock and sucked him three times. "You have three minutes " the girl on the right said as she snapped her fingers, a hourglass appeared in front of Thaletas and began counting.

Thaletas was thinking hard about the hints the girls gave him "Maybe the last because she sucked the longest... No thats nonsense " Thaletas thought "The first girl, because she just teased and doesnt want to have sex with another man...no...no thats not it " he thought. Thaletas was thinking while the sand was falling down in the hourglass, just two minutes left. Thaletas really didn't know which one it could be, how should he know this by their sucking skills. At one and a half minute it dawned on him, you CANT see this on someones oral skills, this was to distract him, he shouldn't concentrate on their mouths. "Can I see the hints again? " Thaletas asked at one minute "Very well, but we wont stop the time " the girl on the left said and came closer to Thaletas. The girls repeated their hints exactly, the left one licked, the middle one took his top in her mouth, and the right one sucked him three times, but Thaletas didn't mind the sucking this time, he knew the answer, he saw through their trick. "Its you " Thaletas said at 15 seconds, nodding his head at the middle one "Why do you think that? " the girl asked, Thaletas smiled "Because you are the only one wearing a wedding ring " he answerd, within the time. 

The girls made a wry smile "correct " the middle one said and snapped her fingers, the chains around Thaletas and the boy dissapeared and both men fell down. The boy ran towards Thaletas and grabbed his arm, hugging him gratefully. "Well I suppose we have to hunt the realm for new toys " one of the demon girls said, a purple smoke consumed them and with loud laughing they dissapeared. After a while Thaletas and the boy came near the gate, guarded by the bound demon "Aershar! " the boy shouted happily as he flapped his wings and flew up to the demons head. The demon looked and made a big smile "Felix, your back! " he said happily, the boy flew to the demons mouth and both kissed eachother passionatly "I missed you so much " the boy said as he hugged the huge head of the demon. "Thank you master Thaletas " Aershar said as Felix placed himself on the large shoulder of the demon "I shall open the door for you " he said. With a loud sound, the marble doors slided open, allowing Thaletas to continue. Thaletas wished the two best of luck and let them enjoy their time together as he walked to through the door. 

Thaletas walked down a large stone stair that leaded far underground, however it didn't get any colder. The further Thaletas went down the stairs, the more the temperature rose. When Thaletas reached the end of the stairs he saw he stood near a steady river with a small boat floating in it. "I have been waiting for you, master Thaletas " a deep, sexy male voice said next to him.


	7. Alexios his Palace

Thaletas looked to his left and gulped when he saw a tall, black demon come his way, smiling seductively. Thaletas took his time to check him out as he came closer, he was around 3 meters in size, with two long curved horns, long and wild black hair that hanged over his shoulders. He had no pupiles, white eyes and weard some obsidian earrings, he made a sexy smile which revealed his white sharp teeth. His body was as black as coal, his upper body was broad and muscled, some scares runned over his chest, making a trail in his chest hair, he had a piercing throug his left nipple. His legs looked heavy and powerful with a black loincloth with red decoratieve lines in between, his arms were strong and inviting looking, behind him wiggled his long tail with the end shaped in different hooks, this was by far the most handsome demon Thaletas had met.

"Master Alexios said you would come " the demon said at a low, sexy tone, Thaletas blushed and breath stocked by the tone. "So you must be the servant were Alexios was talking about " Thaletas said when the demon stood near him, the demon smiled, he kneeled and kissed Thaletas his hand "I am Maranar " the demon said and stood up again "I will be your escort through Alexios his palace " he said, Thaletas smiled gratefully and slided his hand over Maranars chest, it felt warm, hard and leathery "I look forward to it " Thaletas smiled and kissed the demons massive chest. Maranar held out his hand towards Thaletas, Thaletas laid his hand in the large demon hand. Maranar leaded Thaletas like a prince to the boat and helped the young man in it. The boat was 2 meters long and about 1 meter broad. It had a high prow and was in the shape of a swan that spreaded its wings, the boat was in a dark blue color with a white edge running over it, it reminded Thaletas of a Gondola. In the back of the boat stood a small, comfortable throne, Maranar leaded Thaletas to the throne and invited him to take place. When Thaletas placed himself on the pillow filled seat and armrests, he completely relaxed, he feeled the pillows on the back and armrest massage him. Thaletas giggled as he felt a very fimiliar wet and nimble feeling on his ass, he stood up and looked on the chair, he saw a mouth in the chair that was pleasing his hole. Maranar stepped in the boat and placed himself on the front side, he handed Thaletas a crystal glass filled with white wine, "Ahh thank you " Thaletas said and took a sip of the delicious wine. "Please tell me if I can make this journey more pleasent for you , master " Maranar said as he took a giant oar and sticked it in the water, Thaletas smiled "actually there is " he smirked "take off your loincloth. ". 

Maranar smiled and loosened the loincloth around his waist, he dropped it in the boat and revealed his fully naked body. Thaletas his eyes widened and he gulped when he saw the massive cock of this demon, it was 13 maybe 14 inch in length and 2 inch in width. "You are blushing master " Maranar chuckled as he moved his hips and swinged his dick around, giving Thaletas quite a show. Thaletas kept quiet but felt he was blushing like crazy and gave the demon a little smile, Maranar chuckled, he placed himself sideways and moved the oar through the water, making the boat move. 

The boat moved through the steady water, with Thaletas sitting in the back and Maranar in the front rowing. At first there was not much to be seen of Alexios his palace, the boat travelled through a lightened cave with some plants. Thaletas enjoyed looking at the strong demon who skillfully manoeuvred the boat, his strong side and back muscles moving along with his rowing, his thight, beautiful ass wiggeling around slowly. After a while the boat reached a large gate in the water, Thaletas looked to the massive gate, it was made of black marble with various golden decorations. On the left and the right of the gate were small pathaways were 2 guards stood on who greeted Maranar and him. The guards were fully naked, strong build and wore golden, demonic looking masks, they carried spears, allthough they allready had huge weapons in between their legs. The huge marble gate slided open and allowed the boat to go through "Welcome to Alexios his palace master " Maranar said to his passenger. 

Thaletas his eyes widened and he looked around amazed, the water continued through out the palace in the form of a canal, on the left and right were pathways made of the finest white marble. Thaletas saw lots of people walk over the pathways, both men and women all of them naked and unnaturally beautiful. All of them had something to do, some were writing poetry or reading books, others were signing songs and play instruments, eating delicious looking food or even having sex on parts that were covered with silk red curtains. Thaletas noticed something, all of this didn't quite look like a palace and in some ways it actually did. Thaletas looked up, following the high marble walls, the ceiling of the cave was not to be seen, and the greek pilars dissapeared in the darkness. The white marble of the building reached high, with all the chambers looking like houses, the pathways looking like streets and the rooms looked like public meeting places, Alexios his palace was an entire city. Various statues were spread around the streets, some of Eros some of Alexios, where people gathered around and had a fun time. Thaletas saw 2 women on the right street, trying the most beautiful gold and diamonds filled jewelry in front of a mirror. On the left street were 2 young boys laying on a soft pile of pillows, feeding grapes to a beautiful lady in their middle. The most gorgeous flowers in many colors were spread over the streets, covering it in a wonderful smell. Thaletas couldn't help but smile, all his most beautiful and naughty dreams came true in each and every corner. Thaletas closed his eyes and enjoyed as he sank away in the sights and sounds of eternal pleasure. 

The boat neared a small bridge that connected the right street to the left one and reminded Thaletas a bit of Venice, Maranar had to bend through his knees to fit under it. When the boat was halfway through, Thaletas saw that a pink rose fell in the boat, he grabbed it and looked up at the bridge when the boat was fully through the bridge. Thaletas saw 2 young man standing on the bridge, one of them lost the rose. Thaletas stood up and gave the rose with a handkiss to a warm smiling blonde young man. As soon as the boy had the rose he kissed with the other man on the bridge. Thaletas smiled to the boys and placed himself back on his throne while the boat floated through more pleausure and fun filled streets. The boat came near a marble platform were a young man was, he had a huge marble plate in front of him, along with some pencils and paint in his hand. Thaletas looked closer and saw that the young man painted the hot sceneries in front of him, Thaletas recognized his style from the wallpaintings he saw in the hallways on the beginning of his journey. The boat approached a dark tunnel, the enterance was covered with red silk curtains, Maranar slided them carefully aside and rowed the boat into the tunnel, The tunnel was about 4 meters high, so Maranar could stand straight up. Thaletas slided the curtains aside and came into the tunnel, it was covered in a red glow and some kind of smoke seemed to hang around. Thaletas saw various rooms in the tunnel, people were sitting on large piles of red pillows and smoked something that Thaletas recognized as shisha, but also some kind of long pipes with herbs that he had never smelled before. In other rooms people laid on red pillows and blankets, enjoying eachothers bodies, man on woman, woman on woman or man on man. 

Thaletas closed his eyes, leaned back in his throne that massaged his body and slided his hand through the steady, cool water. He breathed in deep through his nose, absorbing all the mesmerizing, wonderfull scents. Thaletas giggled when he felt something warm pat softly in his face, he opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw Maranar smirking and teasingly rub his cock over Thaletas his face. Thaletas laid his hand on the massive member of the demon and slided his tongue over it, teasing his escort a little. When the boat left the tunnel they came in a new set of streets, Thaletas looked around and saw a lot of comfortable chairs spread over the street, people were sitting in it, laughing, eating and drinking. However Thaletas noticed that most of them looked up to the ceiling, Thaletas looked up and his eyes widened, he laid his hand on his mouth to hide his loud gasp. The ceiling was open and actually showed the night sky, only thousands of times enlarged. Thaletas saw various wonderful colored orbs in the sky, some small or large, one even had some kind of ring around it, thousands of twinkling stars filling the sky, many of them shooting to the other side. Gorgeous maelstroms, floating rocks and hundreds of suns, lights forming entire trails and dancing through the sky, clouds in the most elegant of shapes in thousands, if not millions of colors. Thaletas saw purple, blue, red, orange, green, yellow, pink, black and countless others, forming the most beautiful and breathtaking of combinations. There was not a word in any human language to describe something this amazing. On earth this scène was described by various astronomists as 'the universe', however they were all marked as liars and heretics and Thaletas remembered father Gavriel telling them not to listen to this pagan nonsense. At that moment the tears filled Thaletas his eyes, how could this be nonsense?! how could such divine beauty be a lie?! Thaletas laid his hands on his eyes and tried to hide his crying, now he started to realize something, all his life he had been a fool, all his life he had believed that all the beauty, not only above him but all around him was the devils work. His entire life had been a lie, all these years wasted on serving people that would declare all this godlike art as 'heresy'. 

Maranar looked at the crying Thaletas with a tender and softened look, Thaletas saw the demon looking and quickly dried his tears. " Its okay master " Maranar said gently "This is how most humans react when they see this " he said. Thaletas smiled sweetly to the demon, giving him a thankfull look. Maranar started rowing again, Thaletas laid back in his throne, drank a sip of his wine and pleased his eyes with the beautiful universe above him. 

Thaletas could stay in the boat and watch the universe until the end of time, but unfortunatly the boat was drifting further, and the beautiful night sky came to an end. Thaletas groaned dissapointed and drank the last bit of his wine, Maranar chuckled "Dont worry master, I think you will like the next street " he said. Thaletas smirked and relaxed in his throne, waiting for the next destination. Thaletas heard some deep sounding drums and music in the distance, they came near a large gate, with statues of Alexios on both sides, both raising their arms until they met in the middle, silk, pink colored curtains hanged in between the arms. The boat floated through the silk curtains, Thaletas pushed them aside a little and smiled wideley, there was quite a party going on here. On the left and the right were large marble platforms filled with people, both pathways were connected by a bridge, a red glow was hanging around the area and music sounded, some torches were hanging on the pilars, lightening the rooms. Thaletas looked at the festivities in front of him, lots of lectuses and pillows were spread across the room, everyone was eating, drinking, laughing and having sex. A lots of men, lots of women, a couple of demons were to be seen, Thaletas really would like to join it, and it seemed that his wish was being granted. "We stop here for a while master " Maranar said as he rowed the boat to the side of the right platform "I have promissed some of the ladies I would join the party " he smirked, Thaletas chuckled as Maranar helped him out of the boat "Enjoy big guy, I have a look around too " he said. 

Thaletas walked over the marble paths that was filled with pillows, blankets and people. Everyone was busy, some were eating, some were playing music, some were having sex, but everyone took a second to greet Thaletas. Some ladies slided their hands over Thaletas his strong legs, some men smacked his ass or touched his muscles. Thaletas smiled when 2 young woman rubbed themselves against his body and couldn't leave the young man alone. When Thaletas had miraculously freed himself from his fans, he walked to a large table on the end of the room were food and drinks were being served. The waiter next to the table handed him a glass of white wine, kissed him on his mouth and wished him a fun time. Thaletas leaned against the table and had a look around, the table stood on a raised platform, so Thaletas had a good view over the party. He smiled when he saw Maranar lie on a big lectus, he gulped down a amphora with wine while 3 young ladies were pleasuring his big body. 

Thaletas sipped from his wine and walked to the left of the chamber, seeing if there was anything interesting to see. He smiled when he saw a young boy, being bound with his arms and legs in between 2 meter high, wooden pilars. "Well hello, aren't you a pretty little guy " Thaletas smirked as he grabbed the boys greased, hard cock and started playing with it. The boy started moaning, he wore a gag so it came out as humming, when the boy was coming close Thaletas pulled his hand away and chuckled, satisfied with the dissapointed moans of the boy. Thaletas looked next to the boy were a small table stood, on the table were various toys, clamps, chains, whips, pinwheels and plugs, a sign stood on the table that said "go wild on him ". Thaletas took his time, inspecting the fun tools that laid on the table, he smirked and took the worst torture toy of all, a feather. Thaletas showed the feather to the boy and went on his knees, sliding the top over his abs, his waist, his leg, until he reached his feet. The boy started breathing faster and giggled loudly against his gag when Thaletas slided the feather under his bare feet, he was hanging a few inch above the ground so Thaletas had good access. Thaletas loved the boy his hopeless and desperate squirming, he had seen with the demon ladies how a little feather could drive someone crazy, and he had hoped he could try that as well. "Plfff...hmpfff..ftttp " the boy laughed desperatly against his gag as Thaletas tickled the boys feet, Thaletas felt the boys sweat and saliva fall on his bare back. After a few minutes of tickling, Thaletas laid the feather back on the table and deceided to enjoy the rest of the party. At that moment 2 men and one purple demon came closer, they obviously wanted to have some fun with the boy as well. Thaletas kissed the boy on his gagged mouth "Goodbye baby " he whispered "I let these guys finish you off " he said and slided his hands over the boys chest before he left and heard the men play with the boy behind him. 

Thaletas explored the room a bit more, he also saw various fountains spread, pouring red and yellow liquid, Thaletas remembered the winefountains he saw earlier in his journey. He smiled when he saw a fountain with a statue of Dionysus, pouring that delicious brown liquid called 'chocolate'. Some men and women were sitting around the fountain, drinking the warm brown liquid, chatting and laughing, Thaletas deceided to join them. "Mind if I join you? " Thaletas asked to a man and a woman who laid on some pillows and enjoyed the sweet treats, "of course not " the woman said while she and the man moved aside and patted on the pillow, signing Thaletas to take place in the middle. "Did you ever try this master Thaletas? " the man asked as he dipped a spoon in the fountain and showed the brown liquid to Thaletas, Thaletas smiled and nodded as he took place in between the two. When Thaletas laid down, the man hovered the filled spoon above his mouth and slowly poured it on his tongue, Thaletas moaned as the sweet warm taste caressed his tongue. The woman next to Thaletas dipped her fingers in the fountain and brought her index and middle finger to Thaletas his hungry lips. Thaletas chuckled when the girl sticked her slender fingers in her mouth, he kissed her thankfully. 

Thaletas kept on the pillows, talking and laughing some more with the man and woman, while they fed eachother some more chocolate. Thaletas was jacking off the man with his right hand and fingering the woman with the left one, the girl jacked Thaletas while the man teased his balls. Thaletas looked at the girl and smirked, he turned to the man and whispered something in his ear, the man smiled and nodded. Both men took a cup and filled it with chocolate out of the fountain, then the man took place on the right side of the woman and Thaletas on the left. Thaletas smirked and both of the emptied their cups on the womans upperbody. "Ahhhh! Thats warm! " the woman gasped as both men laughed out loud, the man grabbed the womans breast in his hand "Lets clean you up baby! " he whispered as both Thaletas and him sucked the chocolate from her breasts. Thaletas and the man sucked and nibbled like hungry animals on her breasts, the woman moaned loudly from the hot mouths and scorching tongues, Thaletas teased her vagina with his fingers. When the woman was mostly licked clean the man lost his self control, he placed himself on top of her and started fucking her, the girl gasped and moaned when she felt him enter her. Thaletas caressed the womans breats as he enjoyed the sight of the woman moaning and the man fucking her wild. After a while Thaletas deceided that it was time to explore the rest of the party, he patted the guy on his ass and stood up, "ah please dont leave master " the woman sighed, Thaletas smiled "Dont worry girl, you are in good hands " he said and blinked before leaving the two alone in their hot session. 

The young man walked further through the party, seeing various sexual sceneries around him. Thaletas his eyes fell on a couple of lectuses that stood in the middle of the room, various people were on them, having some fun with eachother. He smirked when he watched the intimate action of every Lectus in front of him. Thaletas his eyes widened a little and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw a red demon, banging a chubby woman, this one was familiar, it was the demon who he battled with in the grainfields. Thaletas leaned against a pilar and enjoyed the sight of the red demon fucking the chubby girl roughly, the girl moaned loudly, with every thrust he gave her, he saw her flesh bounch up and down. The girl laid their moaning and took it all, she looked exhausted, Thaletas smirked when the thought of her cumming 5 times with one man crossed his mind. The demon growled loudly and stopped thrusting as he cummed in his lover, Thaletas loved the sight of the girl making this big guy cum. When both of them laid exhausted and panting on the lectus, Thaletas closed in, the demon checked who was coming closer and smiled when he regocnized Thaletas "Well hello master! " he said happily. He patted the girl on her shoulder "Why don't you get us some more wine sweety? " he said, the girl groaned dissapointed and a little offended but she stood up anyway "come on, move it! " the demon said as he slapped her chubby ass. 

"Your new prey from the grainfields? " Thaletas asked, signing to the girl who walked to the winetable, the demon chuckled and nodded, he patted on the lectus, inviting Thaletas to take place "the fourth one today actually " he said as Thaletas took place on the lectus. As soon as Thaletas laid down the demon started rubbing and caressing Thaletas his arms and muscles. "Did you enjoy yours master? " he asked, refering to the woman they fought over, Thaletas nodded happily "she actually was my first one " Thaletas said a little shy, the demon chuckled "No way! Really? " he asked and laughed amused. Thaletas nodded "I didn't know why, I wanted to have her, I needed it " he said, the demon smirked "Its because of that place master " he said "They are called 'the hunting grounds', when people come there, their primordial side takes over " he explained. Thaletas smirked, this explained quite a lot of things to him that happened there. "Basically every woman that goes there turns in this beautiful, horny prey, and every man in a wild, lustfull animal " the demon said "its a good place to discover your bestial side " he said. Thaletas smiled "So thats why we felt the urge to fight eachother over the girl " he said, the demon nodded. "I really would like to have a rematch with you master " the demon said as he slided closer to Thaletas and laid his hand on his ass "Come to my place tonight, and we have ourselves a rematch, in bed " he whispered. Thaletas gasped softly as the demon squeezed his ass and kissed his neck, that sounded like a wonderful idea, but he remembered that he had to go to Alexios. "I'm sorry man, I am allready taken tonight " he said, the demon released Thaletas "What? By who? " he asked. "Master Alexios has reserved him for tonight, Taravax " Maranars voice said behind them, the demon looked behind him and looked the tall black demon in the eye "ahh really ?! " he said dissapointed, Maranar nodded "I am supposed to take master Thaletas to him " he said and nodded to Thaletas, signing that it was time to go. "Well, bosses orders, we cant ignore them " Taravax sighed, and Maranar nodded "Yeah, remember what happend to Aershar? " he said and both demons started chuckeling. Thaletas stood up and kissed Taravax goodbye before joining with Maranar, on that moment the chubby girl came back with 3 glasses of wine "Do you want one master? " she asked to Thaletas, Thaletas thanked her but refused, Taravax took 2 glasses out of her hand. "Are you going to be okay Taravax? I am taking a very lovely human away from you " Maranar teased. Taravax placed one glass on his mouth and drank all the wine in one go "I'll be fine " he said while drinking the other glass just as fast, he grabbed the girl on her ass with both hands and pulled her back on the lectus while placing himself on top of her "I am not finished with this fine babe over here " he smirked and attacked her body with his demon mouth, the girl started gasping and giggeling loudly as Taravax prepared her for a second round. 

Thaletas and Maranar were stepping in the boat again, Thaletas made himself comfy on his throne while Maranar was rowing them away from the party. Thaletas relaxed in his massaging throne as Maranar rowed through the other streets, after a while the boat rowed in a dark tunnel. Thaletas looked around the tunnel, there were no streets or platforms and it was barley lightened, he could only see a few meters in front of him. Thaletas was wondering what the purpose of this room was, then he felt a drip fall on his chest, Thaletas slided his fingers over his chest and put them in his mouth, he smiled wideley when he recognized that delicious taste of precum again. When more and more drops of the delicious juice fell down in the entire tunnel, Thaletas stood up, spread his arms and stuck his tongue out, trying to absorbe as much as he could. Maranar stopped the boat in the middle of the tunnel and gave Thaletas time to enjoy his shower. Maranar enjoyed the sight of Thaletas trying to get as much precum in his mouth as he could, Maranar walked to the throne and took place on it, making himself comfy while watching Thaletas "Are you so thirsty master? " he chuckled, "Fuck yeah " Thaletas moaned as he couldn't get enough of the juice, Maranar was slowly jerking his cock while looking at the beautiful man all covered in sweat and precum. When the rain stopped Thaletas desperatly slided his hands over his body and licked all of the wonderfull salty nectar from his fingers. When Thaletas had cleaned his body up, he looked at Maranar sitting in his throne, his black body glistening with precum "Why dont you clean me up master? " Maranar smirked teasingly as he jerked his cock. Thaletas smiled and walked to Maranar, laying his hands on his big chest and licking all the precum from his strong, hairy body. Maranar moaned loudly as did Thaletas, the taste of his muscled chest along with the precum was just wonderful, Maranar wrapped his arms around Thaletas and laid his hands on his ass. Thaletas gasped softly while he was surrounded by this huge, warm demon, he brought his face up and tongue kissed with Maranar for a while as the demon played with the mans ass. "Would you like to fuck my ass Maranar? " Thaletas smirked teasingly as he rubbed his ass over the demons big hands, Maranar hissed, trying to resist his urge "As much as I would love to, I cant, Master Alexios forbid us to do just that. " he said dissapointed. Maranar brought his hand up and slided it over Thaletas his chest and over his throat, he smirked "But master Alexios said nothing about fucking that beautiful throat of yours! " he roared while playing with Thaletas his Adams apple. 

Maranar stood up and placed himself behind the throne, Thaletas placed himself on the throne and threw his head back. Maranar laid his big cock on Thaletas his face, Thaletas chuckled like a happy boy and rubbed it over his face with his hand while licking it. With his hand, Thaletas guided it to his mouth and sticked the top in. Thaletas had to open his mouth very wide to get the huge cockhead in, but once the warm flesh filled his mouth it actually went quite easy. Maranar gasped from Thaletas his hot and moist mouth that surrounded his cock, he grabbed the mans head to hold it in place and slowly pushed his cock further. Thaletas closed his eyes and moaned satiesfied as the huge cock slided in and out his throat, he tried to relax his throat as much as possible, Maranar pushed his cock slowly further down Thaletas his throat. The demon was getting deeper and deeper inside Thaletas his throat. Thaletas tried to keep his throat into a straight line to make Maranar enter easier, meanwhile he started playing with the demons balls. When Thaletas had Maranars dick all the way in, the demon gasped softly from the sight of his shaft filling the mans whole throat. The demon slided his fingers over Thaletas his throat and moved his cock a little around inside Thaletas. Maranar felt he wouldn't last long while this hot, wet and thight throat surrounded his entire member, he moved around a few times, up and down, and with a loud moan he cummed down Thaletas his throat. Thaletas swallowed all he could of the demons delicious, but huge load, Maranar pulled back and a few drops fell on Thaletas his chin and chest. "Wow...That was a lot " Thaletas panted when he felt the demons load slide down his throat, Maranar smiled "You felt amazing master " he whispered as he slided his fingers over Thaletas his chin and fed the man a few drops more. 

After Thaletas and Maranar had kissed for a little while, the two travelled further, Maranar rowed the boat skillfully through a couple of more streets with Thaletas in the back, still enjoying the taste of the demons cock that hanged in his mouth. After having passed a few more streets and tunnels, the boat arrived at a a dead end in the canal. Thaletas saw a small stairs that leaded into a large, lightened chamber. Maranar helped Thaletas out the boat and the young man walked on the small stairs into the chamber. Maranar took Thaletas his hand and kissed it, wishing him goodbye before he stepped back on the boat and rowed back. When Maranar and the boat were out of sight, Thaletas stepped into the large chamber and walked further. The room was quite large, about 20 meters in length and 6 meters in width, it was lightened up by firepots and a very light red glow surrounded it. The ancient greek pilars were standing against the walls again, with 2 meters in between, various wallpaintings of the hot sceneries in the streets covered the walls. A large golden canopy bed stood on the end of the chamber, covered with silk red blankets and lots of pillows, Thaletas walked closer to the bed and felt it with his hands, it felt bouncy and nicely soft. On that moment, Thaletas sensed someone standing behind him, this someone laid two warm hands on Thaletas his bare shoulders and kissed the back of his neck "I was wondering when you would arrive, holy boy " Alexios his husky voice said.


	8. Thaletas' conversion

Thaletas turned around slowly and smiled widely when he looked into the handsome face of his favorite demon. He jumped towards Alexios and flew into his arms hugging him thightly, when their arms had surrounded eachother, their mouths clashed and they kissed eachother filled with desire and passion. "Whoa, easy there holy boy " Alexios said as Thaletas went completely wild on Alexios his mouth, Thaletas smirked "I have longed for you so long, dont tell me to go easy " he hissed. Alexios chuckled "I figured that " he said calm and took place on the many soft pillows of the canpoy bed. "How did you like the journey here? " Alexios asked "Did you like it to be spoiled and pampered by my servants? " he smirked, Thaletas blushed but nodded. "It was awesome! " Thaletas said happily "Everything, the guys, the girls the food, the drinks, the music, the sights... " he said, Alexios smiled and laid himself down on the bed, making himself comfy while listening at Thaletas. The young man looked at his favorite demon, he was just as he remembered him from the night in the Hagia Sophia, only this time the black smoke didn't surround Alexios and this time he was completely naked. Thaletas looked hungrily at Alexios his big hard cock as he felt his own aching, it was still raging hard, despite that he had cummed quite a lot. "There is one desire though that was not satisfied " Thaletas smirked as he walked closer to Alexios "And that is you! " he said. 

Thaletas walked towards the demon and went on his knees, his heart and entire body begging for Alexios his cock. Alexios smirked and placed his feet on Thaletas his bare chest, keeping him at bay "Patience baby " he growled "There is no need to hurry this " he smirked and slided his hands over Thaletas his chest. Alexios saw something white sticking on Thaletas his chest, he took it with his fingers, inspected it and likced it up, "hmmm, seems like Maranar and you had some fun " he purred, Thaletas blushed a little. "I couldn't resist myself " Thaletas said a little embarrassed "he was so sweet and handsome, I... " he tried to say, but Alexios hushed him "There is no need to apologize " he chuckled "In my realm you, and only you, may take anyone your heart desires " Alexios said. Thaletas smirked a little "Why so? " he asked, Alexios smirked and slided his fingers over Thaletas his chin "Any idea why everyone called you master? " he asked, Thaletas shaked his head "I am planning to make you my prince in these realms " he said. Thaletas stuttered he didn't know what to say, but he loved the idea "That...that would be wonderfull " Thaletas said humbley, but then a question filled his mind "What do I need to do for that? " he asked. Alexios rubbed his hand over Thaletas his neck "You will give yourself to Eros, and to me " Alexios whispered "When you are prince in these realms you can have any one and anything you desire, everyone will treat you like the beautiful prince you are, Thaletas " the demon said, Thaletas his body shivered from that thought. "But..." Alexios grinned "When you are the prince, you are the second highest on the foodchain, or well, fuckchain. " Alexios explained while the rubbing over Thaletas his neck became more dominant "There is only one person you will have to answer to, only one individual that you will have to obey like a good slave " Alexios smirked, he placed his fingers under the young mans chin and lifted him up, their eyes meeting eachoter, "And that will be me " he grunted. 

Thaletas his whole body shaked and he had to struggle to hide his wide grin "Tha...I...I would love to be your prince and servant Alexios " he said humbley. Alexios wasn't pleased "Is that how you call your superior?! " he asked with a little anger in his voice, Thaleats corrected himself quickly "M..Master Alexios " he said and bowed down before the demon. Alexios smiled satisfied and snapped with his fingers, a chain appeared, wrapping itself around Thaletas his neck, and the end landing in Alexios his hand. Alexios pulled Thaletas up on the chain, Thaletas chocked a little, and deceided it would not be smart to resist. Alexios held Thaletas just before his face, the young man sat with his hands on the matress and pillows while looking in Alexios his dark eyes. Thaletas and Alexios kept looking eachother in the eye, nobody did anything, Alexios smirked dirty and pretended to come closer to Thaletas, but he gave the boy not the pleasure of kissing were he longed so much for. After about a minute Alexios pulled Thaletas a little closer and placed his lips on the ones of Thaletas, Thaletas moaned satisfied against Alexios his lips as the demon kissed him roughly, the young monk missed these lips so much, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Alexios his delicious, masculine taste. Thaletas his hands travelled down on Alexios his strong hairy chest, onto his abs, searching for the demons cock, Alexios snapped his fingers again, and another chain appeared, tying Thaletas his hands behind his back. Thaletas moaned dissapointed but Alexios chuckled "Not yet boy, you can touch me when I say so, do you understand? " he said "Yes master " Thaletas moaned against Alexios his lips, the demon grunted pleased "Good pet " he said. 

Alexios pulled the chain around Thaletas his neck a little thighter, the young man hissed when the steel chain rubbed against his throat and the demons his lips scorched his face. Alexios grunted, he attacked Thaletas his face and lips with his mouth and tongue, Thaletas tried to kiss Alexios back, desperate for the demons taste. Alexios showed mercy on Thaletas and loosened the chain around his neck a little, allowing Thaletas to kiss him and taste him. Thaletas didn't waste a second and started kissing Alexios like he needed his lips to stay alive, Thaletas his soft human lips attacked the warm rough lips of the demon, the kisses becoming more intense and needy. Thaletas travelled his mouth and his tongue over Alexios his entire face and over his neck, he moaned softly from satisfaction as the delicious taste of Alexios his warm flesh filled his mouth again. Thaletas went over Alexios his neck, his shoulders and onto his chest, the young man burried his face and his nose in the muscled hairy chest of the demon and inhaled softly. Alexios closed his eyes and grinned as he allowed Thaletas to abuse his chest with his mouth, he pushed the mans head closer to his chest and moaned, "Thats it pet, show that you love your master " he said when Thaletas his tongue started making trails over the demons chest. Thaletas licked every inch of Alexios his strong, chest, trying to absorve as much flavor as possible. Thaletas travelled his mouth to one of the demon his nipples, teasing it with his tongue a little and sticked the small sensative spot into his mouth, he moaned on Alexios his nipple when he felt the warmth of his flesh fill his mouth. When the demons right nipple was soaked in Thaletas his saliva, the boy travelled along the demons chest again and gave the left nipple the same delicious treatment. 

Alexios cut Thaletas some slack, he loosened the chain in his hand a bit more and gave Thaletas some more moving space. Thaletas appreciated Alexios his generosity and showed his gratitude by bringing his face further down Alexios his divine body. Thaletas made a trail of kisses down on Alexios his abs, starting at the ones that were the highest up, he closed his eyes and kissed the refined and strong muscles, his nose was tickled by the trail of hair in the middle of the demons abs. Alexios rubbed through Thaletas his pretty curles when the boy kissed each and every one of his abs. "I thought that the journey here would quence some of your thirst, holy boy " Alexios said, but Thaletas shaked his head "It only made it worse " he moaned on the hard flesh of the demons abs. Thaletas went further down on Alexios his masculine lower body until he reached his thighs, Thaletas couldn't resist any longer and travelled with his mouth to the demons cock, but Alexios put the chain up just high enough so Thaletas couldn't reach it. Thaletas groaned dissapointed when he couldn't taste Alexios his cock, the demon grabbed his member and held it up "This is what you want isnt it? " he asked teasingly "Then taste it " he said. Thaletas tried to reach Alexios his cock with his mouth, but it was just an inch or two too short, Thaletas sticked out his tongue and desperately tried to lick the demons top, but it was just out of his reach. Thaletas whined when he felt the tip of his tongue just touch the demons cockhead, only feeding his hunger but not giving him the satisfaction to taste him. "Were are you waiting for? " Alexios chuckled "Suck it " he laughed, Thaletas pulled his face down with all his force and came a little closer, the chain scraped against the boys soft neck flesh. The young man came closer and closer to the demons cock, his mouth started watering as his lips almost touched the grand prize, Alexios smiled nasty and loosened the chain a little again, Thaletas got enough space, he didn't waste a second, he closed his mouth around Alexios his cock and started sucking like a madman. 

Thaletas closed his eyes and went slowly down on Alexios his cock, savouring the delicious salty, manly taste he had longed for the entire time. Alexios moaned softly as Thaletas his warm and moist throat went on and off his cock, he laid his hand on the boy his hair and pushed him down slowly. Thaletas went deeper and deeper on Alexios his cock while kneading his balls in the process, he moaned from satisfaction when he managed to get the entire length into his mouth. "You have been practicing with my servants havent you? " Alexios smirked, Thaletas kept quiet and continued to suck the demon off. Alexios grabbed both Thaletas his cheeks with his hands and bucked his hips up and down, fucking the young monks mouth, the demon panted and moaned as he fucked Thaletas his mouth relentlessly, hearing the man gag against his cock. After a while, Alexios stopped and pulled his cock out of Thaletas his mouth, long threads of saliva came with it, Alexios snapped his fingers and the chains around Thaletas his neck and arms dissapeared. As soon as Thaletas was free he let nothing stop him, he jumped on Alexios, grabbing his chest with both hands, pushing him on the pillows and kissed him like there was no tommorow. Alexios wrapped his arms around his human boy while Thaletas did the same, both of them rolling around the bed and kissing as their hard, moist boners rubbed over eachother. 

Alexios turned Thaletas around so he was laying with his back on the bed, the two kept kissing until Alexios grabbed Thaletas his face "You did bring the lube didn't you? " he asked. Thaletas his eyes widened, he completely forget he had lube with him, he rubbed around his neck and felt the necklace with the little bag hanging there. Thaletas took off the necklace, opened the small fur bag and got the small bottle with blue liquid out, he sighed from relief when he saw it was still in one piece. Alexios took the small bottle and inspected it "You brought my favorite one " he smiled and opened the bottle. Alexios poured some drops on his fingers, Thaletas watched admiring at the greasy substance that slowly slided over the demons fingers, Alexios smeared the lube over his dick and stroked it a few times. Thaletas was immediatly in love with the slicking sounds that the lube on the demons cock made, when Alexios was done stroking he released his cock and showed it to his human lover. Thaletas watched amazed at the demons member, it was raging hard and stood high up, like a weapon, the lube made Alexios his cock look thight and a little shiney, Thaletas his mouth started watering and his dick became even harder. "Looks good doesn't it? " Alexios teased as he waved his cock around a bit and stroked it a little, Thaletas nodded "It looks amazing " he whispered as he let his own fingers travel along the hard shaft. "Does it feel good? " Thaletas asked while grabbing Alexios his cock tenderly and stroking it softly, the demon nodded "Fucking good " he moaned "It starts to feel tingly allready " he said. Alexios poured some of the lube on his hand again, greased it and smeared the substance over Thaletas his dick, Thaletas gasped and panted when the warm, greasy fluid covered his cock. Thaletas was actually surprised how easy Alexios his hand slided over his erected cock without scraping it, the young man closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm, tingly feeling that appeared on his cock and Alexios his greased hand playing with his member. 

Alexios closed his hand some more around Thaletas his cock, making it just loose enough for the monks dick to move through. The demon slowed the pase of his hand and smirked when he saw Thaletas his hips bucking back and forward to get some friction. "Fuck it pet! " Alexios demanded, Thaletas did as he was told and started fucking Alexios his greased hand like it was a girl, Alexios smirked and gasped softly when he looked down and saw Thaletas his greased dick move agressively in and out his hand "Beautiful " he whispered. Thaletas laid his hands on Alexios his shoulders and increased in his speed, fucking the demons his warm greased hand without mercy, Alexios smirked nasty and kissed Thaletas in his neck while he kept fucking. Thaletas panted, his whole body shook with pleasure that Alexios his lubed hand alone managed to give him. After a couple more thrusts he felt the delicious heat in his body rise again, he moaned loudly and felt a powerfull stream of semen shoot forward, and another one, both of them landed on Alexios his thighs. Alexios squeezed in Thaletas his dick and greedily rubbed the last bits of the boys orgasm out, Thaletas gasped and moaned in pleasure from the greased hand touching his over sensative cockhead. When Alexios was done with milking his lover, Thaletas collapsed and catched a breath, but there was still work to be done, Alexios sticked his cum drenched hand in Thaletas his face "Your mess, you clean it up! "he demanded. 

Thaletas took Alexios his hand and sucked his cum from the demon his fingers, Alexios smiled when the hungry boy happily licked his fingers clean. Alexios sticked his fingers in Thaletas his mouth and fingerbanged his mouth a little, Thaletas purred like a kitten as he sucked all his spilled cum from the demons long fingers. When Alexios his fingers were clean, Thaletas came up and started licking the demons his thighs clean "Thats it pet, get your master nice and clean " Alexios hissed as Thaletas sucked his cum off from the strong thighs. Thaletas was finished cleaning his masters strong thighs, Alexios pulled the boy up, turned him around and pushed him on the bed. Thaletas laid with his stomach on the soft blankets, Alexios placed his warm, masculine body on Thaletas his body, he massaged his back and kissed his neck. Alexios kept his body close to that of Thaletas, slowly he rubbed his cock against Thaletas his butt while kissing his neck. Thaletas moaned softly, longing for his demons cock inside of him, he lifted his ass up a little and rubbed it over Alexios his dick. Alexios took the lube and greased 3 of his fingers, carefully he sticked his indexfingers in Thaletas his ass, Thaletas moaned softly from the sudden stretch and the feeling he had waited so long for. Alexios brought his face to Thaletas his ear and slapped him on his ass with the other hand "Did any of my servants fuck you?! " he asked threatningly, Thaletas his body shook from the sudden agression "N...no, no one did " he hissed. The demon smirked satisfied and inserted a second finger in Thaletas his thight ass, Thaletas hissed again when he was stretched some more and Alexios squeezed his ass hard "Good, because this fine piece of ass belongs to me! " he growled in Thaletas his ear. Alexios inserted a third finger inside Thaletas to grease him and loosen him up good, Thaletas couldn't stand it anymore, he shoved his ass higher up, onto Alexios his fingers "Please Alexios just fuck me allready " he pleaded. Alexios chuckled as he took some more lube and greased his cock "Are you that desperate my little pet human " he said teasingly, jacking off at the sight of Thaletas laying exposed in front of him. "Yes master! I want it, I need it! Give it to me! " Thaletas begged like a desperate, needy slut, Alexios smirked and pushed Thaletas down the bed as he placed himself on him "Because you ask so nicely " he smirked and pushed his greased cock inside Thaletas his ass. 

A loud moan of pure bliss came out of Thaletas his mouth as soon as Alexios entered him, the demon pushed his cock balls deep inside Thaletas his ass and moved it around a little. "Damn holy boy, you have been with me one time, and your allready taking my cock like a pro " Alexios growled inside Thaletas his ear, Thaletas smiled wriley and moaned in approval. Alexios laid on Thaletas his bare, heated body, moving his cock slowly in Thaletas his ass to get him ready and stretched out, Thaletas had his eyes closed and enjoyed the delicious slow fucking. After a while, Alexios pushed both his hands on Thaletas his back and pinned him on the matress while he bucked his hips in the young mans ass faster and faster. Thaletas hissed, panted and moaned from Alexios his big cock filling him up nicely "aaaahhhh, I needed this! " Thaletas growled satisfied, Alexios grabbed Thaletas his ass with both hands and fucked him doggystyle. Thaletas brought his upper body up some more, wrapped his arm around Alexios his neck and started kissing him as the demon fucked him into the matress. "I really missed you master " Thaletas said as he kissed Alexios his warm lips, Alexios smiled "I think you rather missed my dick didn't you?! " he asked and pounded Thaletas his ass harder. Alexios pounded Thaletas his ass at full speed and without mercy, but surprisingly the boy could take it all, Alexios slided his hands over Thaletas his sexy back, feeling the sweat gush over it. After a while Alexios pulled his cock out of his lover, Thaletas made a loud dissapointed moan "Aaahhh please, dont stop, please! " he begged, Alexios smiled as he looked at Thaletas his abused hole, while he was begging for more. Alexios brought his face to Thaletas his ass, placed two kisses on his butcheeks and continued the attack on Thaletas his boy pussy with his tongue. Thaletas gasped and moaned when the delicious feeling of a wet, nimble tongue in his ass returned, he grabbed the blankets with one hand and pushed Alexios his head further down his ass with the other one. Alexios his tongue swirled around his boys abused and sweaty ass, tasting the flavor of his own dick, Thaletas his warm flesh and the lubricant, Thaletas gasped every time Alexios his tongue hit his inner flesh, the smoking hot tongue was burning his ass. 

Alexios pulled his face back and placed himself on his back on the matress, Thaletas looked dissapointed, hating that Alexios was such a tease. He looked behind him and saw Alexios laying on his back, holding his rock hard cock up "You know what to do " the demon smirked and blinked at Thaletas. Thaletas smiled and eagerly crawled towards Alexios, he crouched on his body and hovered his ass above the demons cock. Alexios held his cock in the sky and aimed it at Thaletas his ass, when the young monk felt the tip touch his sensative hole he slided down. Thaletas was surprised how smooth and easy this went, within one or two seconds Alexios was balls deep into his ass. Thaletas supported his body with one hand one Alexios his chest while he jerked his cock with the other hand. At first Thaletas went up and down Alexios his member rather slow and gentle, but as the seconds passed his speed and agression increased, furiously humping up and down on the demons cock. Alexios hissed and growled with pleasure as Thaletas milked his cock so good with his ass, he laid his hands on the muscled abs and chest of Thaletas and admired the beautiful young man that rode him. Alexios snapped with his fingers, and at that moment on Thaletas his left, right and front side appeared three long mirrors. Thaletas smiled as he watched himself in the mirror in front of him and on the right, seeing his muscled, sweaty body move elegantly as he rode this demon like a horse. "Watch how fucking beautiful you are Thaletas! " Alexios hissed while he laid his hands on Thaletas his waist and guided him further on his dick. Thaletas couldn't stop looking at him self in the mirror, he loved what he saw, he loved what he was doing, he loved giving his body to this demon, he loved this demon. Thaletas moaned needy and kept jerking his greased cock as he still rode Alexios with the same passion "You like this holy boy?! " Alexios hissed while he rubbed his hand over Thaletas his chest "I love it " Thaletas panted "I fucking love it! " he moaned. Alexios smiled pleased "Thats what I like to hear " he said as he bucked his hips in Thaletas his ass, making the boy gasp and pant loudly. 

"Who do you belong to Thaletas?! Who do you worship as your god!? " Alexios hissed while fucking the boys ass agressively, Thaletas gasped loudly "You Alexios, I belong to you, I am your pet! " he moaned slutty while furiously jerking his cock "I worship only you, you are my one and only god! " he panted loudly, Alexios growled loudly, he brought his upper body up and pulled Thaletas down a bit. The two of them kissed passionatly as their bodies still moved and bucked together. Alexios laid himself on the matress, made a couple more thrusts into Thaletas his abused ass and gasped loudly when he cummed hard into his lover, his orgasm scorching through his cock. As soon as Thaletas felt the demons hot semen cover his insided, he knew he wouldnt last long, he could give his cock a few more strokes before a very intense heat filled his body and with a loud moan, he shot a load of thick white cum on Alexios his hairy sweaty chest. 

Thaletas got off from Alexios his cock and collapsed near his favorite demon on the matress, both of them panting heavily, Alexios cuddled some more with Thaletas as he fed him his own cum that was on the demon his chest. Thaletas slided his hands over his cock and noticed something surprisingly, his dick had gone soft again, Thaletas also felt his eyes close and his mind doze off, now he noticed how exhausted he was. For a brief moment Thaletas and Alexios laid on the soft matress and cuddled, while recovering and steadying their breath "This was amazing... Beyond amazing " Thaletas whispered softly as he laid his head to rest on the demons warm chest. "I made sure everything was perfect for my prince tonight " Alexios whispered and kissed Thaletas his head. Thaletas chuckled softly and kissed Alexios his chest, he felt his mind getting more and more blurry, also his vision slowly faded away. "Ple...Please, I want to be y...your prince Alexios " Thaletas stuttered with a exhausted voice with all the energy he had left. Thaletas driften away completely, but could just hear how Alexios chuckled softly and said "Not yet, one more thing needs to happen " he said, but Thaletas had not enough energy left to ask anything, he closed his eyes and fell asleep on his demon king.


	9. Offering of the soul

Thaletas groaned softly, a pain in his back woke him up, he opened his eyes and gasped softly when he noticed he was back in his room in the monastery. Thaletas shaked his head and rubbed trough his eyes and looked again, but he was still in the same dark and cold room, laying on his hard and cheap bed "no, no no no " Thaletas whispered softly. He gasped softly as he heard the shrieking sound of his door being opened, Thaletas looked in the door opening and saw that a old man come in, he was worn out, old and wrinkly, shabby and ugly, with a long filthy beard and blooddrained eyes. " Brother Thaletas, how are you feeling? " Thaletas heard Gregorios his voice come out of the old mans mouth, Thaletas nodded and whispered "I am fine " he said as he blinked his eyes and moved his head around, he didn't want to believe this, this couldn't be real. The old man that appeared to be Gregorios came closer and hugged Thaletas "Thank goodness, I was so worried about you " Gregorios said. Thaletas knew it was with the best intentions, but he didn't care, he was back into the human world, he was back into a lie. "The Patriarch is comming today " Gregorios said exited, however it sounded dull and boring to Thaletas "Father Gavriel insist that we all attend in todays mass " he said. Thaletas looked at the man who seemed he was at deads door and nodded softly. Gregorios gave Thaletas one more hug and left the room, leaving Thaletas alone. Thaletas lifted himself out of his hard and filthy bed, he placed his feet on the cold stone floor and got dressed in his brown, worn out rags that were his robes. Thaletas had said he felt better, but in fact he felt worse, his body was sore and tired, every step he took seemed to require so much energy that he almost felt like an old man as well. Thaletas looked into the mirror on his desk and the tears filled his eyes, his face looked tired, worn out and his eyes blooddrained, he had short grey stubble on his chin that looked greasy and his hair was grey, dull and pithless. A rage filled Thaletas his body, he grabbed the mirror and threw it to the wall behind him, with a loud clang it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces of glass, Thaletas grabbed his bible from the table and teared the pages out while throwing them around the room. He fell on his knees as he tore his holy book into little pieces with tears in his eyes, when there was nothing left of his once most sacred possession he collapsed on the floor and cried out loud, not carrying that anyone would hear him.

After a horrible, tasteless breakfast, and a torture to the ears that the monks dared to call 'morningprayer', Thaletas made his way to the Hagia Sophia, he walked in the middle of the group of monks again. Thaletas didn't even bother to look around, everything was the same, everyone looked old, ugly, worn out and tired, everyone had shackles around their legs, everyone seemed to do exactly the same repeatative, backbreaking work. The sky was grey and it rained softly, Cosntantinople, one of the largest and most remarkable cities in Europe, looked like hell itself. 

Once the group of monks were in the Hagia Sophia, things didn't get better for Thaletas. The Cathedral was dark, moist, cold and stuffy. He stood in front of the church next to Gregorios and the other monks, Thaletas heard the horrible, painfull and sharp organ music fill the room again, he shaked his head and tried to watch at something else. When the doors of the Hagia Sophia opened and the Patriarch was guided in by father Gavriel and two guards all the people cheered and applauded while the monks sang their most beautiful songs, but this was not as Thaletas heard it, the cheering sounded like high deathscreams, the signing sounded dull and like curses to him. When he looked at the Patriarch his eyes widened a little, this was not even an old man, it was a corpse, a walking corpse, there was no sign of life, energy or passion within him, everyone worshiped a corps. The Patriarch took place on a throne in the middle of the church, with father Gavriel next to him and his two guards standing a couple of meters in front of the throne. The Patriarch smiled friendly and waved to the cheering people who were happy to see him and listened to the beautiful songs of the monks, he did not notice the one monk in the back who did not sing, who seemed everything but okay. 

Thaletas had no energy left, everywhere he looked, every step he made, even every breath he took was exhausting. The church was filled with all kinds of dull, sharp, horrible sounds, the room was grey and depressed looking, the wallpaintings around him were all the same, all without passion or love, all extremely ugly, all the people looked on the edge of dying, and everyone of their moves looked and sounded so forced to him. Thaletas his eyes fell on a small mirror that stood on a altar next to him, when he saw himself in it, there was no difference, he looked exactly like everyone else, old wrinkly, filthy, blooddrained, exhausted and ugly, he was one of them, he was like everybody else. The tears filled Thaletas his eyes as his shaking fingers reached for his suffocating collar, he didn't want this, he didn't want to go back to this lie. He grabbed his collar and pulled it down, trying to get some air, Thaletas felt a rage build in his body again as he began to pull on his robes, tearing some parts of the cloth from his body, he wanted to be naked, he wanted to be beautiful again, he didn't care how selfish it sounded. Thaletas tore the robes from his body and threw them aside, standing fully naked in the church, the anger in Thaletas grew more and more and the young monk walked out of the group and into the pathway of the Cathedral "Brother, what are you... " Gregorios asked, but Thaletas pushed him aside, stepped on the pathway in the middle of the church and slowly stepped to the corpse sitting in the throne. 

The Patriarch and Father Gavriel looked shocked in the direction of the pathway when they saw the naked man approach, the sounds of the songs and cheering faded away as everyone looked to the naked man, there were only some shocked gasps and whispers from people. Thaletas walked closer to the Patriarch, with every step he felt his anger grow, he wasn't thinking rationale anymore, fury and desire controlled his entire body. Father Gavriel gasped as he recognized it was Thaletas who was this naked troublemaker "Have you lost your mind?! " Gavriel hissed furiously, Thaletas smiled and chuckled "No, I have gained it! " he said. Within a second, the naked Thaletas jumped towards one of the guards and grabbed the guard his shortsword out of his shade, before the guard could react, Thaletas had stabbed him in his chest. The other guard drew his sword and closed in on Thaletas, the monk evaded the sword and chopped the second guard his head off. When nothing could stop the naked man anymore, he made a loud scream, jumped towards the Patriarch and pushed him down the ground, when the old man laid on the ground it became red before Thaletas his eyes and he stabbed the shortsword multiple times in the Patriarchs chest. The Patriarch screamed and tried to protect himself with his arms, everyone screamed horrified and yelled, father Gavriel tried to stop Thaletas, but the furious monk pushed him aside, Thaletas was surprisingly strong. He stabbed the sword everywhere in the Patriarchs body, even when he was allready dead, the blood flew around and covered the ground and Thaletas his naked body. Thaletas stabbed the motionless corpse a few more times, then he stopped and stood up, panting heavy. Everyone looked shocked and terrified at the naked blood drenched and shaking Thaletas, nobody dared to move a muscle. Thaletas panted loudly, he actually calmed down a bit, his shaking became less, then Thaletas noticed something, the blood on his body, actually felt really good, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm silk blanket of blood covering his body. Thaletas felt the rage dissapear, and desire take over, desire to be loved again, desire to be beautiful, desire for his demon. 

At that moment every one fell quiet, the light on the church went out and was replaces by a dark red glow, with some kind of black liquid dripping from every wall, a noise sounded, like the ceiling was about to collapse. Thaletas thought he was the only one who saw and heard this, but that was apperantly not the case, he heard everyone in the church scream and shout in panic. The black liquid dripped in long lines down every wall and pooled on the ground, everybody panicked and screamed, some people cried and prayed, Gavriel looked frightend around him, Thaletas was the only one who stayed calm, this sensation was actually pleasent for him. The black liquid on the floors evaporated and formed a black smoke that seemed to travel to Thaletas "Look, behind him! " he heard someone scream, the smoke gathered behind Thaletas and began to take a form. Thaletas smiled wriley as he felt the smoke fly by his body, suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, bare feet walking across the floor, 2 strong warm arms wrapped himself around Thaletas his body and a pair of warm lips placed themselves in his neck. Gavriel gasped and with a shaking hand he took his rosary around his neck "S...s...Satan " he whispered frightended, but Thaletas smiled, he knew exactly who this was. 

Thaletas turned around and smiled as he saw his favorite, handsome demon again, he laid his hand on Alexios his chest and kissed him on his mouth. In the church he heared various gasps, shocked and confused voices as he kept kissing with the demon. Alexios grabbed Thaletas his ass and looked him in the eye, Thaletas looked back at the smirking demon, he was fully naked, and a black smoke covered him again. "Take me Alexios " Thaletas said, Alexios looked surprised "Excuse me? " he said smirking "Take me here, right now, in front of everyone " Thaletas said almost demanding, Alexios smiled "As you wish " he growled and kissed the monk one more time. Alexios laid Thaletas on his back on the ground, he placed himself on top of him, aimed his cock for Thaletas his ass and penetrated him in an instant. Everybody screamed and gasped as they watched how the demon took the monk as his lover, and the monk who seemed to enjoy it as well, Alexios pounded hard into Thaletas, while the young man wrapped his legs around the demon to get all of him in. Thaletas heard everybody shout and scream in the church "Sinner! Heretic! Witch! ", but he couldn't care less, he threw his head back and moaned like a whore in front of everyone, his panting filling the Cathedral. 

Alexios pounded harder and harder in Thaletas his ass while growing hungrily and kissed with the monk. Alexios made one more hard thrust and growled immensely hard when he cummed inside Thaletas. Alexios his loud, demonic growl filled the entire church, it made every window burst and shatter into a million pieces, everybody screamed in panic and tried to get out of the church, complete chaos ruled amongst the people. Only Thaletas and Alexios laid relaxed on the floor, panting and looking in eachothers eyes, "I want to be yours Alexios " Thaletas whispered as he slided his hand over the demons cheek "My body is yours, but I want you to have my soul as well. " he said. Alexios smiled "Thats all I needed to hear " the demon whispered and placed his lips on the monk his mouth, both kissing eachother full with passion. Alexios and Thaletas kept kissing, Thaletas had his eyes closed and heard the screams and yells in the distance, however, they seemed to fade away. Thaletas opened his eyes and saw his vision turn black and all the sounds around them dissapear. Thaletas his eyes raged around while never breaking lipcontact with Alexios, he didn't hear any sounds anymore and saw nothing. 

Suddenly Thaletas his sight returned, and Alexios parted his lips from the monk. Thaletas noticed that he laid on a very soft and silky ground. He looked around and noticed he was in the large canopy bed in Alexios his palace. Thaletas looked around and a smile grew on his face "Am I... Is this real? " he asked, Alexios nodded and stepped out of the canopy bed, Thaletas felt on the pillows and the blankets, everything felt real, exactly as he remembered. Alexios stretched his arm towards his human, Thaletas laid his hand in Alexios his hand and stepped out of the bed. Thaletas walked with Alexios through the room, Alexios guided Thaletas around with his hand. "What happened back in the church? " Thaletas asked, Alexios smiled "You have given me your soul, remember? " he said, Thaletas looked confused, he did remember it. "Did you remember I told you that one more thing needed to happen before you fell asleep? " Alexios asked, Thaletas nodded. "You needed to give me your soul, however this needed to happen in the mortal world " Alexios explained "Once your deepest desires took over in the church, I was summoned and able to take your soul. " Alexios said, Thaletas let all of these thoughts sink in trough his mind as Alexios guided him through the room and stopped near the canal. "But...does this mean... I can stay with you? " Thaletas asked hopefully, Alexios smirked and nodded. Thaletas gasped from happyness and kissed Alexios on his mouth, on that moment a boat floated towards them with two thrones and a demon rower, Thaletas looked at the rower and smiled when he recognized Maranar "Greetings master " Maranar said friendly. Alexios stepped in the boat and guided Thaletas in, both of them took place on the thrones, Alexios slided his fingers over Thaletas his chin "The first thing I am going to do, is introduce the new prince of these realms " he whispered as he took Thaletas his hand and kissed it gently. Thaletas blushed and smiled wideley, all his dreams were comming true, everything he hoped for was now real. He laid his head on Alexios his shoulder and fully relaxed as Maranar started rowing the boat through the palace. 

The chaos in the Hagia Sophia had calmed down, many people were still affraid, some cried or prayed, and some looked scared around them. The demon was gone, the red glow was gone and the church was back to normal. Many people and monks gathered around the dead Patriarch, some monks gathered around a naked body. "Thaletas?! Thaletas!! " Gregorios screamed as he shaked Thaletas his shoulders, Thaletas his eyes were open, but he didn't move a muscle, he did not blink his eyes nor did he breath, he was dead. Gregorios kept his shocked eyes on the monks body and closed his eyes with shaking fingers "Leave him, Gregorios " Gavriel said "He sold his soul to the devil, that he may be forever in the depths of hell! " Gavriel hissed and walked away, Gregorios stood up and gave Thaletas his body one last look before walking off, wondering what horrors would await his fellow monk in the hands of that demon.


End file.
